Life, Love, and The Pursuit of Wolf Girl
by Adrian May
Summary: I've been abused for so long. So, when my dad drops me off at my apparent brother's doorstep, what am I supposed to do? That's easy: Accept it. I love my new life, my new home, new parents, new room, oh, and apparently, new Soul Mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Samantha POV**

I tried to block the sound of my father's voice out of my head, yelling at me and telling me that I was a worthless little bitch. Oh yeah. I feel the love. I remembered last night clearly.

We'd been driving for at least six hours when he pulled up to a little cabin with a slanted roof. The outside looked well taken care of, as did the yard. There was a lot of green grass surrounding the house, and two chairs on the porch. My father got out of the car and walked around to my side, yanking open the door so that it rattled, and yanking me out the car so that I rattled. Once again, I'm feeling the love.

He shoved me onto the doorstep, and glared at me. "Tell you're Brother daddy said hi." and walked away.

Brother? I had a brother?

Well, I waited outside curled up in one of the chairs until two boys, no men, walked up to the house. It was October, and the genius's only had shorts on. They were absolutely huge and muscled, with identical haircuts. Who the hell were they?

"Where's Sam?" the bigger one asked.

"And who are you?" the other one questioned.

I stood up. "Who are you?"

"I asked first." the smaller one said, even though...he wasn't small.

I rolled my eyes. "Ladies first."

The smaller one grinned, then motioned to the bigger one. "Paul, that means you!"

The bigger one- Paul I think- started to shake and got a really weird look on his face. It frightened me a bit, because it reminded me of my father, especially when he started shaking really hard. I stumbled back and fell on my butt at the thought of him. A thirteen year old girl shouldn't be this scared. But I was.

"Paul, stop it, you're scaring her." a deep voice said. It sounded like my father, and when I looked up at, I let out a shriek, curling into a ball.

He looked so much like my father I thought it was him at first. He put out his hands in surrender as he slowly approached me. I let out a small whimper, feeling stupidly like a dog. But I was scared.

Until I saw something different in the strangers face. There was kindness, something my father never had. And for some reason, recognition.

"What's your name, sweetie?" he asked deeply, but gently.

"Samantha." I said.

"Im Sam." he said, smiling. Our name's were so close. "Can you tell me your last name?"

"Uley." I said. The two other boys swore under their breath, and Sam rubbed his face.

"I knew it." he whispered. "That's why she left. That's why he left."

"Who?" I asked attentively. "Who left?"

"Our mother."

**Sam POV**

"Mom, why are you leaving?" I whispered feverishly, as I helped her pack her clothes.

"Sam, I can't tell you, because if your father finds out, and he finds out you knew, then he will punish you worse than he ever has before." she softly touched my arm where the bruise was, causing me to flinch. I just nodded at her, understanding. I was more mature than most kids my age, and smarter. I was able to easily comprehend what was going on sometimes.

"Just know that I love you more than life." she said. "More than air and food and water. If I die before we meet again, just please know that."

"I'll come save you, I promise." I told her, wrapping my arms around her. "The second I can, I'll find you."

"Thank you baby." she said, kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Mamma." I said, and she gave me one more tearful kiss before sweeping out the front door.

Father would be home any minute.

...…

So, when I saw the girl on my porch, arguing with Jared and Paul, I was shocked. She had the same exact curly hair as my mom, the same green eyes, the same nose, lips, ears, everything! Not a trace of my father in her. But, as I had the same eyes, I knew why my mom left.

She didn't want to out my new little sister in the same situation I was. But, judging by the bruises in her arms and face, she hadn't succeeded.

** Samantha POV**

After that, Sam took me inside and we talked for a long time. I told him how, five years ago, my father came to the orphanage I was at and claimed me, and it turned out he did that around the same time he left Sam. The day Sam turned eighteen. He was my brother, and he promised to take care of me. He would call someone, get me enrolled in school, and fix the room so that it better suited me. He seemed so determined to take of me, I asked him why.

"Because, I promised I would take care of my mom the second I could, and I didn't. But, I will take care of you. I should've gone sooner, and I could've stopped him from finding you and beating you, and maybe I could've saved mom."

"She died from Cancer, Sam." I whispered. "You couldn't have saved her."

"But I could've stopped dad from hurting you." he said. "I prayed no one else had to go through what i did for so long. This is so messed up."

Then I hugged him. It was awkward at first, but then I felt him return the hug, and wrap his arms around me. His arms were scorching hot, but it felt nice in the cold weather, and I would just conceit him later. For now, for once, I felt safe, in the arms of this stranger I barely knew, but felt like I'd known him all my life.

After that, he led me to the guest room, where I put my duffel bag beside the bed. He told me goodnight, smoothest my hair, and left the room. I barely noticed my surroundings before I hit the bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, there was note on the bedside table that said Sam was going to be out all day, but he'd be back around six for dinner, and to introduce me to someone. I hopped out of bed and exited the room, noticing something I hasn't noticed before.

The house was nasty. I didn't want to be mean, but it was nasty. There were pizza boxes, dirty clothes, little Debbie trash bags and dirty dishes. There was plenty of healthy food in the cabinets, but also a lot of junk food. I looked under the sink and found exactly what I needed. A bucket, a few rags, and a scrub brush. I had also found a broom, dish detergent, and laundry detergent. How could outside look so pretty, and inside look so horrible.

I sighed, starting with picking up every dirty clothing item I saw. I then seperated it into whites, lights, and darks. I would wash the loads throughout the day. Then I picked up every single bit of trash on the floor, piling into trash bags- three trash bags. That was between the living room, the kitchen, the laundry room, and the guest room. It was horrible. When I finished with that, I picked up all the dirty dishes, and washed them. While they dried, I switched over the laundry, the started to sweep all of the hardwood floors, which was basically the living room, kitchen, and hallway. I picked up the rug on the floor and washed that, along with the sheets and blankets mr my bed, and Sams. His room was actually pretty clean, save some clothes and a few dishes. How was the rest of the house so awful? I don't know. When I finished sweeping the wood, I turned to the bathroom, which was so bad I was thankful I didn't have to pee. I scrubbed every damned surface in that room until my hands felt like they would fall off. Then, I mopped the hardwood, because those weren't as bad now that everything had been removed. I replaced all the sheets and folded Sam's clothes and set them on his bed. Honestly, it was all done, and the house literally shined with cleanliness. I hope Sam didn't mind.

I sat on my bed in a pair of clean clothes after a shower in the clean bathroom. I glanced at the clock on my wall, and noticed it was five o'clock. I would take a quick nap, then wake up before Sam and whoever he was bringing came. I closed my eyes and laid back, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Yeah, right!

**Sam POV**

"Sam!" Emily yelled as she flew her arms around me.

"Hey, baby." I said, securing her in my arms. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I kissed her. I then kissed each of her wretched scars, trying not to remember, but she ended up giggling as I repeatedly kissed them. I set her down softly and still hugged her. When we pulled apart, she placed a hand on my cheek and we stared at each other for a moment. Then, I walked into her apartment with her where I explained the situation with Samantha.

"And you just left her there by herself?" was Emily's only response. I laughed and grabbed her hand. Emily picked up the picnic basket she had prepared and then we left. As we neared the house, I was hit with the smell of Clorox and pine sol. I wondered why, but then knew the second we walked in the door.

My house was clean. Emily actually started laughing joyfully, and she walked into the kit hen, where the table was so that she could set up dinner. I walked into Samantha's room, to find her tossing and turning and grumbling about Dad. I slowly walked over to her as she twitched again, nervous about what was happening. I touched her shoulder and her eyes flew open as she started screaming when she saw me.

I suddenly resented more than ever how much I looked like my father.

When she saw it was me, she stopped screaming, but the tears came. Even though she was drenched in sweat, I took her trembling for in my arms and she sobbed into my shoulder. I sat there, stroking her hair and telling her it was okay. She whimpered and sobbed and tried to talk. I felt horrible for her. After a while, she stopped, and reduced to silent tears, and only softly shaking. I waited for her to speak first.

"In my dream, I was in this bed." She started softly, whispering into my shoulder. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Emily coming into the room and leaning on the door frame. "I woke up in the morning, cheerful and happy, when I heard a crash in the kitchen. I got up and went to see what it was, and you were on the floor, covered in bruises and blood, and your breathing was fast and shallow. It scared me and when I tried to run, Dad blocked the doorway. He told me that he came back to collect me, because he was alone, but you wouldn't give me back, so he….." she stopped talking and took a deep breath. "Killed you. I had to go back with him and he beat me so much that I died too. It was vivid and brutal, and I couldn't wake up. Then, when I thought I was woken up, it was by you, and you started to beat me too. Then, when you touched me, I woke up for real." She said the last words barely audible. If I wasn't a werewolf, I don't think I would've been able to hear her.

I felt myself shaking as I retracted my arms. Thee thought of him hurting her again was painful. I had barely talked to my sister, but I already felt protective and loving towards her. Maybe it was the whole, we're linked through thing, I don't know. But, my shaking got more violent, so I stood up. As I passed Emily, I glanced at her quickly, and she nodded, touching my cheek briefly before going to the bed to comfort Samantha. I ran outside, and forgetting that I had nice clothes on, phased from the anger of it all, running as fast as I could away from the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Samantha POV**

The girl in the room wrapped her arms around me, and even though I didn't know her, she was with Sam, so she must be safe. I leaned into her, not crying, but not ready to speak at the moment. After awhile though, I regained my confidence.

"Who are you?" I asked her quietly.

"Emily." She said into my hair. I still hadn't looked at her face, but kept my eyes closed, wanting make sure I wouldn't cry again. "I'm Sam's fiancé. We're getting married in two months, at a beautiful place a couple miles way. The chapel is small, and perfect for us. I was thinking my colors could be silver and blue. The bridesmaids dresses would be a silver color, and the decorations different types of blues, but all coordinated." I could tell she was trying to distract me, and it was working. "And, the church has huge windows covering most of the walls, so hopefully it will snow and we could have a beautiful winter wonderland during the wedding. I might have to put you in as one of the bridesmaids if you decide to stay, being Sam's sister and all."

I willed myself to sit up and open my eyes. "I think that would be wonderful." I said, but afterwards I gasped a bit when I saw the three scars pulling down her face.

"Mauled a bear." She sighed, noticing my expression. "I get that all the time, don't worry, it doesn't bother me. But, don't say anything about it around Sam, because he's sensitive about it."

"I will." I said, then sighed. "I got some of my own." And I pulled up my shirt to show her the two scars that ran from right below my bra line, to my belly button. "I was in a similar situation, except the animal that attacked me was my father, not a bear."

She looked shocked at my scars. "Wow, wait until Sam see's these. He'll freak." She glanced up at me. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, my father got really drunk, and he started to beat me." I said quietly. "And then he literally picked me up and threw me against the mirror on the back of my door. The mirror shattered, and fell onto me, slicing through my shirt and into my skin. He took me to the hospital, claiming that I had been sleepwalking when I ran into the mirror. The nurses looked suspicious, but when told them it was true, they went with it."

"How long ago did it happen?" Emily asked me, then shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be prying like this."

"It's okay." I said. "If I'm gonna be living with you, you mind as well know. On thirteenth birthday."

"And when was that?" she asked.

"November 9th of last year." I told her. It was only two weeks away. I would be fourteen then.

"Well, we must do something for your birthday, and soon!" she said, smiling brightly. I smiled back at her, but my mind wandered off a little. She could only keep me distracted for so long. I felt her warm hand on my chin, pulling me to face her like a child. "Listen, Samantha. I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. Sam will never lay one hand on you, I can guarantee that. Also, no one will lay a hand on Sam. Do you trust me?"

For some reason, I did trust this sweet and kind person I barely knew. "Yes, Emily, I do. I trust you completely."

And with that, she stood up, offering me her hand. "Time to eat!" I smiled, taking the hand to help me up. I glanced in the mirror on the way out and said, "Ugh, gimme a second in bathroom, I gotta clean up real quick."

She laughed, but let me do as I asked. I slipped on a different pair of jeans, a different tank top, and a different hoodie. The ones I'd gone to sleep in were drenched in sweat. As I brushed my hair and applied a little bit of make up to take the focus off of my red and puffy eyes. As I cleaned up, I could hear a lot of loud voices in the kitchen, and wondered what was going on. When I decided hat I was presentable, and all my bruises were covered, I stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Emily stood at the counter while three other girls helped her do whatever they were doing, and it looked like cooking. Then I was aware of the eight extremely large men that were in the kitchen, either sitting or standing. They were all wearing cut off shorts, and no shirts, which made me very uncomfortable. They had been all talking and laughing in the kitchen, until I walked in. Then it got silent, as the all stared at me. Emily turned quickly around at the silence.

"Hi, dear." She said. "Sorry about these buffoons, hey showed up unexpectedly, and unwelcome. But, they demanded food."

"It's okay." I said quietly. "Do the buffoons have names?"

One guy laughed. "Yes, we do." He grinned holding out his hand. "I'm Jacob Black."

I shook his hand, wincing slightly at the heat. "Nice to meet you. I'm Samantha."

"Wow." The guy I recognized as Paul from earlier said. "You dress just like Rachel."

One of the girls at the counter turned around and looked at me, as I looked at her. We both had curly hair, green eyes, and I giggled when I saw Paul was right. She had on jeans, a tank top, and a hoodie, just like me.

She smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm Rachel Black. Buffoon number one is my brother, and buffoon number two is my boyfriend." She walked towards me and gave me a brief hug. I didn't flinch away from her like I did the nigger guys, because a woman had never mistreated me. A man had.

"I'm Kim." said girl with brown eyes and a petite figure. She was dressed fashionably in skinny jeans, flats, and a tight brown top. She had on bangles and a chunky heart necklace.

"And I'm Leah." A girl with a short bob hairstyle said. I noticed she too was wearing cut offs, and just a tank top. I wanted to tell her it was winter, just to make sure she remembered, but bit my tongue and let everyone introduce themselves.

"I'm Jared." Said one boy who was looking fondly at Kim as he spoke. He seemed to reluctantly pull his eyes away from her before turning to me and motioning the other guys. "This is Seth, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin."

Something weird happened when I locked eyes with the boy named Collin. His expression changed from interested, to glued to me. I stared at him and almost drowned in his icy blue eyes. I felt an odd sensation run through me, and I also felt the need to be near him. It was odd, and very unusual, but I will admit I like the heated and bubbly feeling I got when I looked at him.

"Hey, Samantha." He said, looking eager and happy.

"Hi, Collin." I said shyly. Then I looked at everyone else. "It's nice to meet you all."

Emily came over to me and gently tugged my arm so that I could to her. "Sam said he would be right back, he had to go check something, but he wants you outside so he can talk with you about some stuff, okay?" I nodded, and she looked above me. "Collin, why don't you go with her, just until Sam get's back?"

Collin looked more than eager to accompany me, and I blushed deeply as I followed him outside. We sat in the chairs on the porch, in silence. But it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt easy and effortless to just sit there with him.

What's your favorite color?" Collin asked randomly.

"Umm…" I said, then on a whim, "Sapphire. Yours?"

"Emerald." He said. It was getting dark, but I could still see him blush.

"Your favorite soda?" we asked at the same time. "Root Beer." We said, also at the same time. That got us laughing, and I smiled at how easy it was to talk to him, but also how odd it was that we seemed to speak at the same time.

"Movie?" I asked him.

"Ocean's Thirteen." He said. "You?"

"Oceans Eleven." I said. "I like the way it al begins, and to me it's just better than the others. But, the third one of my next favorite."

"The second one sucked." He said.

"Agreed." I said, and we sat in silence again. He stared out at the ocean that was in view, and I took the opportunity to stare at him more intently. He was the smallest of them all in there, but still huge and gorgeous. His eyes weren't wise like Jacob's, but happy and care free, but, they did have a bit of knowledge in them. His face was happy, and peaceful. His torso was…wow. I mean, wow. Every muscle was defined and sculpted perfectly. His abs looked rock hard and I bet they felt that way too…._oh my god, stop it, Samantha_! I was thirteen years old and already fantasizing about touching his abs. Although, how could I help it? He was a god, I decided. I wondered how old he was…

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"I'll be fourteen on November 9th ." I said. "And you?"

"I turned fourteen in April." He said. I almost sighed in relief. He was barely that much older than me. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, taking him in. He really was gorgeous, especially now that the sun was completely down, and the moonlight could have literally danced off of his skin. He was breathtaking.

Until I shifted my body and my unzipped jacket slid off my shoulder, revealing a yellow-purple bruise in the shape of a hand that he happened to see. He began to shake, very violently, and I was reminded of Paul the night before, and Sam less than an hour ago. I was a little scared, but for some reason, I was able to walk up to him and place a hand on his cheek in hopes of calming him down. Who was I? Because this behavior was not normal for me.

Collin stopped shaking and looked up at me as if he was in pain. His hand caressed my shoulder lightly, and he didn't put any weight on the bruise. I let out a sharp breath when he took the fabric beneath his hand, but when he stopped, I nodded telling him to continue. He seemed to know what I was telling him, and pulled the jacket down so that it fell off of my arm completely, revealing my bruises. He took a deep breath as he examined them. I reached up and turned on the porch light that I'd found last night so he could see them more clearly.

"Samantha…." He said, sounding so pained I almost felt it. "Who did this to you? Who would do this to your perfect skin?"

"My father." I whispered, not being able to make any more volume. "That's why I'm here. My father abused me, then dropped me off here so he didn't have to deal with me."

"I can't believe this." He said, now whispering along with me. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." I told him. "It's my fathers."

"But I'm still sorry for you." He replied. I noticed he was holding my hand, which sent shivers up my spine, but not the cold kind, especially because his hand was so hot. The heat radiating off of him felt nice in the October air.

He took my jacket sleeve and slipped it back on my arm, also fixing the jacket so it was straight. He stood up with me, keeping my hand in his. I smiled shyly as he kissed my cheek.

"I should go inside." He said. "Sam's here."

I looked over and sure enough, standing with his eyebrows raised at us, was Sam. How long had he been there? Collin gave a hand a small squeeze before going inside. I turned to Sam who was looking at me sadly.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"You don't know him." Sam said. "Yet you confess to him you were abused just two days ago." His tone wasn't angry, nor happy, just confused and he looked as he were pondering something.

"I know that he's fourteen, turning fifteen next April, his favorite soda is Root Beer, and his favorite movie is Ocean's Thirteen." I said. "So I know something about him."

Sam chuckled. "Touché. But, I wanted to talk more about Dad with you. Judging by the bruises on you arm, it was nothing new. Anything else I should know about?"

"My scars." I said. "On my stomach and below my ear."

"How did you get them?" he asked.

"Dad through me against my mirror in my room, and the glass broke, cutting me." I told him, lifting up my shirt. Because it was chilly outside, I didn't show all of the scars, but a little bit of them.

"There bigger, but it's too cold outside to show their entire length. "I explained.

"And below your ear?" he asked. I pulled back my hair, showing him the little heart shaped scar that was here. I hadn't shown Emily this one. "Where did you get it?" Sam asked me.

"When Dad pushed me down the stairs, I hit a little wooden table, and the pieces broke, cutting into me." I said.

He nodded. "I still can't help but think this is partially my fault."

"Sam, Dad is the asshole that did this, not you. None of this is your fault." I said.

He sat down and rubbed his face with his hands. "I still can't shake the feeling though. If I'd come sooner-"

"You didn't know I existed." I told him. "How were you supposed to help?"

He sighed. "I have no idea."

"Well, you can't change the past." I said, sitting down next to him and putting y head on his shoulder. "What's done is done. The only thing that matters is that I'm here with you and Emily, and I'll be an early tester to see what kind of parents you are."

He smiled. "so you're permanently staying here, and not leaving at all?"

"Where else am I gonna go?" I asked him smiling to myself. "But, if we're gonna start this testing on the parentage, you have to be honest with me."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Im not stupid. You and eight other dudes are hugely muscled, looking like you're on steroids. You, Jake, and Collin all have extremely hot skin. You shake really hard when you're angry and run if into the forest. Something ain't right here."

"You're a smart cookie." he grumbled and I giggled.

"So I've been told. But don't distract me. What's the little secret?"

He sighed. "let's go inside so Jake can tell the stories. He must have inherited it from his dad, because he has a great ability to tell stories." he stood and I followed suit. We walked into the house, where everyone was already in the living room. Kim was cuddled up at Jared's side, Rachel on Paul's lap. Emily immediately intertwined her fingers with Sam's, and they took a seat. The only space left was between the end of the couch, and Collin. So, I squeezed myself in the space, finding it impeccably difficult to not cuddle up to Collin, and bury my face in his side. I fought the temptation though, and settled with my legs curled up so I was touching him just enough to make it seem like and electric current was coming between us.

I didn't stop it. I barely scooted myself closer, hoping no one would realized it.

"So, story time, huh?" Jake asked. Sam nodded. "But, Sam, what if we scare her off on her second night?"

"If she us anything like my mom, she can handle it." he said confidently. Jake glanced at me warily, but I smiled and the stories began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Samantha POV**

"So you all kick vampire ass, huh?" I asked later that evening when the "pack" had left. It was just me, Sam, and Emily, sitting on the couch.

"Don't say that word." Emily scolded, at the same time Sam said, "Pretty much." they looked at each other for a second before laughing softly.

"You're taking this very well." Sam observed.

"Well, yeah." I said. "You kill vampire...butt. Not human butt."

"Yes." Sam said. "But you're not scared about me hurting you? Losing my temper? I mean, look at Emily. this was totally and completely an accident. You aren't scared?"

"Nope." I said. "Not one bit. You ran off to stop yourself earlier, so that's gotta say something. You have self-control, and you're responsible."

"So, you're not gonna go running for the hills?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Nope." I said happily. "Not at all. Werewolves are better than fathers who specialize in asshole-ish-ness."

"Don't say that word!" Emily said sternly.

"Yes, Ma." I said, standing up and kissing her cheek. I hugged her lightly before doing the same thing to Sam. "Night guys, I'm going to sleep. I've had a very tiring day."

"Goodnight, sweetie!" Emily called, sounding very motherly. She really was a sweet woman.

As I settled under the blankets, curling into my new and permanent bed, I distinctly heard a wolf howling. It sounded pained.

"Sam-ay!" Embry called from the living room.

"Did you just call me Sammy?" I called back. I'd been modeling some clothes that Kim and Emily had brought me for Kim, Emily, Leah, and Rachel. At the moment, I was trying on a strapless baby blue dress. The neckline was heart shaped, and the fabric was tight around my breast, but then it flowed down to my mid thigh. The material was silky, then the bottom part had a little bit of dark blue lace round the edges. At that moment, with my hair down and my eyes bright, I have to admit, I look pretty cute.

Except the bruises. I wasn't uncomfortable with the girls seeing them, but now the boys were here…..

I slipped on the brown, long sleeved sweater that Emily had picked out for me, and slipped it on, happy that it covered my bruises.

"No, I didn't call you Sammy!" Embry said. "I called you, Sam-_ay_! _Huge_ difference!"

"What do you want, Embry?" I asked.

"Hurry up and show us the dress!"

"I'm not leaving my room until you guys leave!" I huffed. I'd brought my voice down, but I knew he could still hear me.

"But everyone wants you to come out here, especially Collin!" he said, and I froze. I'd only been at Sam's a week. How could he possibly know about my secret obsession with Collin? How did he know that if he said Collin wanted me, I would come?

"Well, since everyone wants me…" I grumbled, opening the door and walking donw the hallway. "I'm here."

Everyone was gaping at me. Collin was the only one grinning, and Sam was the only one frowning.

"Why the long face, Sammy-boy?" I asked.

"You look to grown up." He said. "It's weird. You're only thirteen."

"Almost fourteen." Collin and I reminded him at the same time. We both blushed, looking down.

"You look gorgeous!" Kim squealed, hopping up and coming over to me. "Absolutely gorgeous!"

"I hate dresses." I protested, feeling like a grumpy teenager for the first time ever. I kind of liked it.

"Well, to bad, you're keeping this one!" Kim said.

"Definitely!" Rachel beamed.

Emily nodded. "Really, sweetie, you should definitely keep it. You look wonderfull."

"Leah?" I asked, looking for her approval. Leah was my favorite pack member, and favorite girl. She was like me—like cuss words, didn't like dresses, and loved Skittles. I found it easiest to talk to her. Then, on my list next, was Rachel, then Kim. I loved Kim, but she was really hyper and girly. I would go to her for guy advice. Emily was already starting to seem like a mother, so she didn't count as one of the "girls."

"I think you look great in it." Leah said. "Even if I don't like dresses, I'm going with he girls on this one."

I sighed. "Well, I guess I have to keep it." I grumbled, starting to head back to my room."

"Wait a second, Samantha!" Jake said.

"Yeah?" I asked. I could cope with Jake, and mostly Quil, but not Embry. Sometimes he made me crazy.

"What is your favorite place you've never been?" he asked.

I raised and eyebrow in question, but still replied. "Africa. Like, the savannahs, with lions and zebras and stuff, why?"

"That gives us a great idea for your birthday present." Jared said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"A renovation for your room." Seth said chirpily.

"Sam!" I said. "I told you that my room was fine!"

"No, you need a room that expresses you." He said. "So that's what you'll get. All of the pack is chipping in. We're starting in two days so that it will be done by your birthday."

"Did Emily tell you I needed new room?" I asked.

"Possibly." He said. Emily gave him a look. "Actually, no. It was all my idea."

I rolled my eyes and turned to go to my room. "Of course it was."

I slipped of the dress and put on my favorite skinny jeans, light pink tank top, and hot pink jacket, which I zipped up halfway. I put on my paint splattered converses, got my iPod that I'd snuck when my dad told me to pack my stuff, and headed for the back door.

Like that would escape the notice of a room full of werewolves.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam's voice said.

I turned around. "For a peaceful walk on the beach."

"By yourself?" he asked me.

"Yep." I said, smiling.

"It's to dangerous." He said, crossing his arms.

"Is someone on patrol?" I asked. He nodded. "Then I'll be fine. It's jus he beach. And, you said there haven't been any vampire sightings since the Vulturi leeches left. I will be fine."

"Samantha…." He said. I gave him he most pitiful look I could muster, because in the week I'd been there, I'd learned that a pitiful look could win Sam over anytime, anyplace. He seemed to waver for a second, before sighing. "Fine. Fine! You can go. But, if you're not home in thirty minutes, I'm going to send a wolf after you."

_As long as it's Collin_. I thought to myself, smiling a bit. When Sam laughed and said, "I'll be sure to pick him." I was utterly confused.

"You said that out loud, you know that right?" he grinned. "About Collin?"

"Crappit!" I said. And because of super wolf hearing, that meant that all the pack had heard it. I huffed out a breath, then turned and stormed out, mad at myself for that little slip. I walked through the little part of the woods before reaching the beach. I walked down in for awhile, loving the sound of the water crashing against the shore. It sounded like a wild, yet peaceful war raging underneath the surface. The waves curve this way, the waves crash that way. I watched as the waves majestically rose higher and higher, rolling over themselves and then hitting the shore with enough force to shake the world. I loved it all.

Then, I saw a little break in the woods, and I decided to go in there. It turned out to be a little trail, that led up the cliff a little. I followed it. The trail was beautiful, with nothing but green trees and grass, helping me navigate my way. When I came to a break in the trail, I looked at it, and gasped at the sight. It was like a small circle, par of it a little pond that had a water fountain going splashing merrily into it, and then other half, pure brown dirt. Surrounding the circle were trees of different sizes, and one certain one popped out—a willow. Also, beautiful flowers were everywhere, of different colors: purple, pink yellow, orange, blue. The beauty was insane, and I felt like I could stay there forever, soaking it all up.

I sat down in the dirt, not caring about whether or not the jeans and jacket got dirty. I slipped out my iPod, and chose the playlist that held all of my favorite Yiruma songs. Yiruma was a piano player, who wrote the most complicated and beautiful pieces in the world. I didn't know anyone who could play them. My favorite was The River Flows In You. It sounded like a love song, and I imagined powerful love inspiring this song, like the kind that I'd seen between Emily and Sam in the time I'd been in La Push. Pure love, devotion, and adoration. It was intense, and stronger than any other thing in the world.

I fell asleep sometime during that song, and when I woke up, I was being carried by a pair of very warm arms. The person holding me me had me cradled and cuddled into his bare chest. I was shivering, so I buried my face into the chest, and a low rumbled came from the person holding me, as if a laugh.

"I'm the person requested, right?" Collin's voice said.

"Maybe." I said, enjoying the warmth he was giving off. I noticed it was darker then when I'd fallen asleep. "What time is it?"

"Six." He said. "You've been gone for three hours. I don't understand how you weren't freezing."

"I never get cold." I told him. "Just a little chilly, so it makes winter my favorite time of the year."

"I see." He said. "Well, Sam looked like he was going to have a heart attack when it'd reached an hour, so we were looking for you on the beach. It took a long time, but we finally caught where your scent went. There was so much dew and mist, that it dulled the scent a lot. But, I found it on the trail, and followed it, and now, here we are."

"So you rescued me?" I said into his chest.

"I guess so." I could feel him shrug.

"My knight in shining armor." I giggled before I could stop myself. I never said thins like that. What was it with Collin? I felt a wave of drowsiness fall over me as the rhythm of him walking rocked me to sleep. The last thing I heard him say before I dozed off was, "And you're my princess."

"Oh, thank God you're okay!" Emily said, pulling me into a tight hug. I actually shivered at the difference between her and Collin. I wanted to be back in his arms, cuddling to his chest.

"Yeah, I just fell asleep, that's all." I said.

Emily fussed more over me. "Look at you, you're freezing! Go take a hot shower, get into some warm clothes, and I'll some soup ready for you. Go!" she instructed. I just nodded and headed into the bathroom with one last glance at Collin. While I soaked up the hot water, I thought about what he said. And you're my princess. I wondered whether or not he was serious, like I was. Suddenly, the water didn't seem anywhere near as warm and cozy as his arms were. I hopped out of the shower, wrapping my body in a roe and my hair in a towel. I noticed that Emily had kicked the heat up. How sweet of her.

I put on jeans and a hoodie, my regular outfit, except this time I slipped on a pair of pink fuzzy socks to warm my feet. My damp hair was extra curly from getting wet, and I just let it fall down my shoulders. I stepped out of my room, happy and warm, still thinking about Collin. When I saw him sitting in the living room on the couch, my heart soared, and I yearned to jump over the coffee table and sit in his lap. But I didn't. Instead I took a seat next to him, in front of he bowl of soup, and slice of baked bread that had been set down.

"What is the pack doing tonight?" I asked.

"Well, when Sam and the others get back," Collin started. I noticed we were alone. The though gave me chills. "Sam's going to give you a long speech, which he had prepared in his head, mind you. Then we will watch a movie after dinner. Emily, Kim, and Rachel are in the kitchen right now."

I swallowed the bread I'd been eating. "How bad is the speech?"

"Not to bad, he just get's angry when he's worried." Collin assured me.

I winced. "I just hope he doesn't end up looking too much like my dad, or I might urn into a mess."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

It turned out, it was. Sam was angrier than I'd ever seen him. He said he'd been worried sick, searching for two hours, and that something could've happened to me, and I was careless, and it didn't help that they scented a vampire while searching, and he went into worry mode and many more things. Towards the end of the speech, he threw his hands up in the hair and I cringed into Collin's side, who immediately wrapped his arms around me. I'd already curled into a ball, and now I was crying. He realized what was wrong and started to come towards me, but I flinched more into Collin and his face went into pain.

"Sam, you've overreacted." Collin said sternly, sounding like a father. "She's okay now, she's safe and warm. Enough." I was shocked. That didn't sound like something a fourteen year old boy normally said. He sounded like a thirty year old man.

Sam started to reply, but Emily cut him off, sounding just as stern. "Sam, get out. Go to your room, outside, in the wolves, do whatever. Just leave her alone for right now. You've done enough."

He looked sad and apologetic before sweeping out the front door. I sighed, staying where Collin was, not wanting to leave the safety and comfort of his arms. It didn't really make sense. Sam was my brother, my blood, and Collin was a boy I'd spoken with all of three times, and I'd already trusted him more than anyone in my new home. I snuggled closer, deciding that it didn't matter. I was safe in his arms, and that's what _did_ matter.

"You okay, sweetie?" Emily asked, her cool hand touching my arm. I nodded briefly, unable to get the image of my father out of my head. As Sam yelled, I'd started picturing my dad drunk and yelling at me for no particular reason. Apparently, Sam inherited his temper.

"I'm sorry, Collin." I said, starting to get off of him.

He smiled. "No, it's fine. Believe me, I don't mind at all."

I nodded as he took my hand in his own, then turned to Emily. "Thank you, I shouldn't acted like this. Sam had every right to be mad at me."

"Maybe, but not that mad." She said. "He was scared and his actions were over the top. I think he knows that now."

"Thank you." I whispered again as she took me into her warm and loving arms. I felt like I was getting a mother back.

"Is Sam outside?" I asked Collin. He looked as he was listening, and then he nodded.

"He's pacing back and forth." He said. I nodded, and walked out he door. The second I did, I wished I'd gotten a coat. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Hey." I told Sam.

"Hey." He sighed, looking at me intensely. He came toward me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

I shook my head. "It's fine. You just have to much dad in you. We'll work that out."

He smiled. "You are like Mom." He said.

"What do you mean?' I wondered.

"Well, she was always forgiving me for doing stupid things, or saying harsh words." Sam explained. "She was strong willed, but the gentlest person you'd ever know."

"I remember that." I said softly, tears welling up. I missed my mother. "I also remember her soft voice, whispering I love you in the night. Or, singing to me when I was about to got o sleep. And she gave the best hugs."

"One time." Sam said, walking towards me. We were both looking at the stars. "I was about five, but I remember very clearly. I'd been playing by myself with a baseball, because Dad never wanted to do anything with me. Anyways, I threw the ball in the air and hit it with a bat. I hit to hard, and it flew right through the window of my room. My dad yelled and screamed at me for a long time. I had to clean it up myself. Well, that night, Dad went to a bar and got wasted, or so I presume. He could've been cheating on mom for we knew, but we didn't care. So, mom came into my room while I was shivering form he wind blowing in. She had extra blankets and one pillow. She said in beside me, wrapping her arms around me, and sang me to sleep. She did that for the next two years every time my dad upset me, or I did something wrong. She wasn't even mad about the window being broken."

I wiped my eyes. "She was perfect. So gentle and sweet."

"I think the similarity between Emily and Mom was why Emily was made for me. I needed someone that was gentle, loving, and forgiving when I was younger, and I still need someone like that now, except, Emily's my lover, not my mother."

I giggled at his attempt to rhyme. "I miss her so much."

"I miss her two, kiddo." He wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. There were only three people allowed to touch me- Sam, Emily, and Collin. Why? Don't ask me.

"Again, I'm sorry for getting so worked up." Sam said into my hair. "I was just worried, and I really don't wanna lose you. I just found you, and I already love you."

"I love you too Sam."

**So, what did ya think? If you review, I will give you all free chocolate popsicles!**

**Oh, and just for the fun of it, when you review (if you do) tell what Country you come from! I love finding out where people come from, especially foreign countries, I just find it cool!**

**Any Japanese people that tell me what, "My name I Adrian." Is in Japanese? Thanks guys!**

**Remember, just review, it doesn't take that long!**

**-Adrian May**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! Four reviews on one chapter! Yay!**

**I guess that's kind of pathetic, considering I've read stories with WAY more.**

**Anyways, thank you to: **

**KatieBlack15: Sorry, I ran out of chocolate popsicles! And Canada? Coolness dude, I've always wanted to got there…**

**MOR21: im from USA too, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Degrassimadness: Thanks for reviewing on my other stories, I really appreciate it! And, I always though Collin and Brady were left way in the shadows too, so that's why I'm doing this story, and then the other one on Brady.**

**Paramore1352: thanks for reviewing, but I'm a little blonde and ditsy, so I didn't get the whole **_**dear john**_** thing… Then again, it's probably just me being dense!**

**Evermore….do I really need to say it?**

**Gosh! **_**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**_

**~o~O~o~**

"Collin, stop it!" I giggled as he tickled me again. It was just us in the house, because Emily was shopping, and Sam was on patrol. So, Sam being the protective brother he was, sent Collin to make sure "no one tried to kill me." as Collin out it.

So, that brings us to the fact that we are watching animal planet (it's a show about wolves) and he randomly starts to poke my sides. I giggled a little bit and scooted a little farther away. I never giggled in my life. I was actually more mature for my age, and I didn't act like most teenage girls, but more like a thirty year old woman. Except when I was around Collin, it was apparently different. Actually, I was a completely different person around him.

"And what can you do about it?" he challenged. I debated this in my head. What could I do to stop the almighty Collin Grey from tickling me?

"Hold out your hand." I said softly; smiling slightly. He raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. I put his hand palms up, while I cradled it. I was sitting cross legged, so our hands were in my lap.

I took my free hand and placed on finger on his. Then I began to trace the surface of his hands. I expected them to be hard and callused, but they were surprisingly smooth and soft. I traced the lines, then the shape, then flipped his hand over and traced that side. His eyes were closed and when I dropped his hand, they snapped open.

"That's not fair." he said.

"What isn't?" I asked.

He bit his lip in a very cute way. "Still haven't figured that out yet." then he grinned and I rolled my eyes. He placed go hands on my hips and began to tickle me again. I let out a shriek of laughter and sprang up, running away from him. I was out the front door before he realized I had left and I heard his booming laughter as he came after me.

We ran around all of the land and in the forest a bit. He should've captured me, except I was use to sneaking away from people, and tip toeing around the house. I was also fast and had pretty good agility. So, I ran and ran until he finally caught me in front of the house.

I didn't hear him, but his arms snaked around my waist from behind, and he buried his face in between my neck and shoulder.

"Got you, princess." he whispered in my ear. I giggled again, leaning back into him and setting my arms on his.

"Alright you two, let's keep it PG." Emily said from behind. I was out of Collin's arms in a second. "This is a strictly PG household."

"From the sounds coming from Sam's room last night," I contradicted. "This seems more like a rated R household." Emily just looked at me, shocked. I grinned as I grabbed her shopping bags and Collin got the rest from the car. When we got inside, Emily was still blushing furiously.

"I gotta go." Collin said as he set down the grocery bags.

"Why?" I asked, doing the same. For some reason, the thought of him leaving was pretty painful.

"Sam said once Emily got home that I had patrol." He said. "I'll see you along with the rest of the guys tonight, though."

I smiled brightly. Maybe to brightly, but I couldn't help it. "Okay, bye."

He took a step toward me as if to say or do something, but then he stopped, waved goodbye and was gone. In the distance, a wolf howled. It sounded happy and I smiled, hoping it was Brady.

**~o~O~o~**

"I don't want to go to court." I said, crossing my arms. Later that night, Sam and I sat at the kitchen table, facing one another.

"If you want to stay with me and go to school, you have to." He argued. "And you have to go to school."

"Why can't Emily home school me?" I asked.

"Because, that involves a lot of legal work." He said. "Anyways, you want me to be your guardian, right?"

I huffed. "Right."

"Then we have to contact Dad, and go to court, and have them give me legal guardianship." He said. "Also, you're thirteen. So, what you say has a lot to do with the decisions made. They will also notice that you are quite smart and mature, so your personality will have a lot to do with it."

"Okay." I sighed.

"And, we need to do it soon, because your bruises are evidence that this happened recently. Also, Paul and Jared have to come along, because they were there when you got here."

"Okay, I understand that." I said. "Collin should also come, because I told him the day after I got here that Dad gave me the bruises. And I told Emily about the scar." Which, of course, were still there."

"They can come too." Sam said. "Now, let me go call my lawyer."

"You have a lawyer?" I asked.

"Yep." He said. "Jared's mother. She's won every single one of her cases in the past seven years. Also, she knows everything about us, so it's easy for her to cover up the wolf business."

"Sam." I said, thinking of something.

"Yeah?"

"What if they ask what you do?" I wondered. "On Law and Order, they always ask what the job is, and if they have enough money to support the child."

"Well, first of all, Emily's dad is paying for everything to do with the wedding, so that's wont take any money out of anything. I have a full time job at the auto shop, because I currently own it. Emily is selling art to the art gallery, while also giving tours and working auctions. We bring in plenty of money a year for the three of us. You will be clothed at all times, and will have food, and enough money for extra stuff. We will not fall behind on any of the bills. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Are you sure they wont take me away?" I asked, the thought scaring me have to death.

"If they do, we'll go all wolf-ass on them." he grinned. After I didn't smile back, he realized that I really was scared. He sighed. "Come here."

I stood up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I sat in his lap. I felt like I was three years old again, instead of thirteen. The problem was, I really was scared that I would have to leave, and go back to dad, or be placed in a foster home. I didn't want hat to happen. I couldn't deal with either things.

"I promise," Sam began slowly. "That I will do everything possible to keep you. I will not let you go back to Dad or be placed in a home. You're going to live with Emily and me, and I'll treat you as my daughter. The court will be perfectly fine, and everything will go smoothly, I promise."

I didn't respond. He sighed again. "Sammy, you have to trust that everything will be okay, and that _you_ will be okay. I don't break my promises. Ask anyone who knows me."

I nodded, tears in my eyes. "Thank you."

"I love you little girl." He said. He really was treating me like his daughter already. At school, my friend's dad's always called them "sweetie" or "little girl" The though warmed me.

"I love you too, old man." I giggled slightly. He growled.

"I am _not_ an old man."

**~o~O~o~**

**Sooooooooooooo, what do you guys think? Okay, I know that it's short, but I felt like I owed an update, especially because of my fabulous reviewers! **

**So, this time, instead of chocolate popsicles, you get **_virtual__** STRAWBERRY popsicles!**_

**You like?**

**But, only if you review!**

**Just click the button, because I know you rrrreeeeaaallly wanna!**

**-Adrian May**


	5. Chapter 5

**SEVEN REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER! Good job people!**

**Notes for the reviewers…..**

**: thanks for the review!**

**Bananafreak97: well, I don't like strawberry popsicles either, but what about banana flavored?**

**.WOLF: always a loyal updater!**

**ValerieKatheryn: im glad you like it a lot, thanks for reading!**

**Southernvampirepirate: I wish I had a Collin too…..**

**Green. Eyed. Sam: haha, that's cool! Also, the character has green eyes!**

**BlueMuffin77: glad you like it!**

**~o~O~o~**

"Miss. Uley," The social service's woman said. "What do you like about living with Mr. Samuel?"

"Who gave you those bruises?"

"How long have you lived with your father?"

"Mr. Samuel Uley, what is the yearly income for your household?"

"why do you want to become Miss. Uley's legal guardian?"

"Mr. Grey, what did Miss. Uley tell you the first night you met?"

"Miss. Black, what is Miss. Uley's reaction to people in general?"

"And people advancing on her or touching her?"

"But she doesn't act this way around Mr. Samuel Uley, or Miss. Young?"

The questions were endless. I went up first, then Sam, then Collin, then Rachel, then Emily, then Kim. Sam was completely calm, as were the others. I was probably the only one nervous. Sam held my hand he entire time we were both sitting down, but when he was up on the stand, I played restlessly with my hands. The worst outcomes kept popping into my head. Then, finally, it came to a close. The judge spoke.

"Mr. Samuel Uley will be in temporary guardianship of Samantha Uley until January 6th of the new year. Until then, a representative from Social Services will visit the house every two weeks, to do an inspection of the home, and how well he is raising Samantha. As for school, Emily young will be given permission to home school Samantha until further notice. The situation of Mr. Levi Uley's abusing of the child will be further investigated. The court is adjourned."

**~o~O~o~**

"I think it went well, don't you?" Emily said, her arm wrapped around me. I nodded in response. I was still a bit shaken up because of seeing my father. He stared at me with hatred in his eyes, and spite in his features. I realized how different Sam was from him. Where Sam's face was stern, it also held kindness and love; something my father did _not_ have.

"Hey." Sam said, elbowing me softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I breathed out. "Just a little shaken up, that's all."

"That is completely understandable." Emily said. Her words helped but I still felt a little upset, and bad for everything everyone had gone through for me that day. I must have looked guilty, because she added, "You have every right to be scared." She put her hands on either side of my face. "We both love you. That's all that matters, honey. You'll be fine, and you can come live with us. The social services people will approve, and we'll live happily ever after."

I giggled at her a bit. "You're really silly."

She kissed my forehead and grinned. "I know." She hooked her arms through mine as her other hand was taken up by Sam's. Collin stood to the left of me, our hands brushing. "What would make you feel better?"

"Muffins and hot cocoa, and a movie with everyone." I said. I waned to be surrounded by the people I loved, and the people who made me feel safe.

"_Everyone_?"

"Everyone."

"Alrighty."

Two hours later, the pack, the girls, and I all sat in the living room, holding a large mug of hot cocoa, and I large muffin tray on the coffee table that had been moved to the side. Here were blankets and pillows strewn across the floor so that people could be comfortable. I was in between Emily and Leah on the couch, with Sam on the floor I front of Emily, and Collin in front of me. The heat radiating off of him warmed me, and it took a long of will power not to crawl down into his lap.

We watched Ocean's eleven, Twelve, and Thirteen that night. Everyone ended up staying over, sleeping in the living room. In the morning, I woke up on the couch, laying across it with my head on Collin's leg. A lot of other people were asleep, but I could hear Sam and Emily in the kitchen working. By looks of it, Leah was in there too.

Collin was awake and staring at me. "Morning, Princess."

I blushed and gave hi "Morning." I yawned, trying not to think about what my hair looked like—it would only stress me out with Collin there.

But Collin didn't seem to concerned about it. He was gazing at me lovingly, like I was treasure, that he needed to hold and care for. I decided I wanted to know the truth.

"Collin, do you like me?" I asked before I could stop myself. I was horrified, and immediately put my hands over my mouth, eyes wide.

Collin only beamed. "Yes." He said. "I like you a lot."

I beamed back, and we looked at each other for awhile, barely noticing when Emily walked in. She cleared her throat. "Would you guys like tog et some food before the other absolutely attack the breakfast table?"

I nodded and got up. "I'm gonna go get dressed, then I'll come eat."

"Okay." She said. "Keep in mind, that we're going shopping after breakfast, so choose your clothing carefully. Also, you mind as well go ahead and pack your bags to spend a few nights at my house while the guys work on your room."

"But, what if social security takes me away?" I asked. "What's the point in building a room?"

"They will not take you away." Emily said sternly, having a 'don't cross me' look. "Now go get dressed."

I nodded, a little scared about that tone. Obviously, she would do anything keep me. The though warmed me too, though.

I walked back to my room, already thinking about what I was going to wear. I flipped through my closet, trying to hurry, but also trying to think hard and thoroughly. Not only were we going shopping, Collin was out there, and i knew he liked me. I needed to look good, and step up my game a bit. I finally settled on gray skinny jeans, a long sleeved white and tight fitting shirt, and black ballet flats. I grabbed a black beanie, trying to remember where it was from. Then, I remembered I had jacked it from Collin's pocket the week before. The thought let me with butterflies.

I showered quickly, then dried my hair while I was still in he towel. After that, I got dressed and applied a little bit of make up. I walked back into the kitchen quietly, where Leah, Emily, Kim, and Rachel sat, eating, also dressed and ready to go. Collin was preparing a bagel with cream cheese on it. I was about to do the same, when he gave me the bagel. I tried to protest, but he gave me a look.

"I made it for you, because Sam said that's how you like it." He said, putting the bagel in my hands. "Now, orange juice or apple juice?"

I grinned slightly. "Orange."

He grinned back. "Coming right up." I blushed and sat down at the table and started to nibble on the bagel. Leah looked over at me, grinning. I mouthed "What?" silently, and she shook her head, as if laughing, and looked back at her cereal. I rolled my eyes as

Emily and the other giggled silently as well.

After breakfast, we set out for Olympia. Leah and I rode with Emily, and Kim and Rachel rode together.

Four hours, ten bulging shopping bags, and a thousand times of laughter later, we were gathered around a table at the food court in the mall, discussing where to buy my dress for the wedding.

"Now, she'll be the Guest of Honor, and we'll find someone to walk her down the aisle like the others." Emily said. "So, I want her dress to be blue, but a different color, and I want it to be a different style, one that fits her age."

"Well, why not Collin?" Leah asked. "He would look good on her arm." She grinned, making me blush.

"And, he can just be another grooms men." Kim said.

"Yeah, he doesn't have to be a Guest of Honor." Rachel added.

"So his tux and her dress still have to match." Kim said.

J

"Not necessarily." Leah said.

"Well—"

"Why don't we find my dress first!" I chimed in, annoyed that they were speaking as if I wasn't there.

"Oh, of course, well, there's a David's Bridal twenty minutes away." Emily said, shoveling food in her mouth. I noticed she was eating more lately.

"Emily, why has your appetite increased?" I asked, taking a sip of my Root Beer.

Emily blinked. "What?"

"You've been eating about as much as the guys lately." I said. She blinked again. "Well, im just curious."

Leah chuckled. "Gotta love how straight forward she is."

""Well." Emily set her sub down. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. I've just been getting hungry."

"Interesting." I said. "Sorry, just a question."

"alright, well let's go!" Emily said, standing up quickly. She swayed for a second.

I stood up and grabbed her hand. "Emily?"

"Just a little dizzy, that's all." She smiled. "Come on, we'd better get moving."

Two hours after that, I had a very light blue dress that was very flowy and reached right below the knees. It had wide straps, was a v-neck, and was really tight from right below the bust to the waist. Above and below the tight part were tiny little beads, and it fit me perfectly. The color was almost between the bridesmaid dresses, and white. (Picture on profile) The bridesmaid dresses were a darker blue than mine, and flowy. (Picture on profile)

Emily's wedding dress was, obviously, white. It had wide straps, and had beads right below the bust. The rest of the dress, which went to the floor, was scrunched up in different places. (Picture on profile, I wasn't really sure how to describe it) In a way, my dress was like the bridesmaid's and Emily's.

"Well, I think we've done pretty well." Emily said, smiling brightly on our way home.

"I do too." Leah said, looking back at me. "But, honestly, I'm in the mood for ice cream. What about you girls?"

"Oh, god yes!" I said. I could practically taste it.

"Hell yeah!" Emily said. After that, we turned up the music and danced in the car like idiots.

My life couldn't get better.

**~o~O~o~**

Once we got home, I was tired and exhausted. I walked into Emily's guest room and immediately loved it. The walls were a beautiful green, with brown carpet, so it was like a forest almost. There was a large bed and two large bay windows on either side of it, giving me a great view of the forest behind it.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in one of the windows. I gasped, dropping my suitcases and baking up into the wall. I fumbled with the lights, because the whites of the figures eyes were bright in the darkness. When the light was on, I relaxed at the figure, walking over to the window and letting him in.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, knowing he could here me. "Emily's in the next room!"

"I'm doing something I should have done the first day I met you." He grinned, pulling me close to him. My breathing became slightly ragged, but I placed one hand on his shoulder, he other on his neck. He had one hand on my waist, the other on the back of my head.

And Collin kissed me.

So, I correct myself.

_Now_, my life couldn't get any better.

**Hey people, I know, I know! It's short, but I couldn't help it, I wanted to post soon! I'm trying to skip ahead and get to thanks giving, then possibly do a few Christmas chapters, because it's getting to be that time of year! The most wonderful time of the year…..!**

**Anyhoo, I KNOW you want to press the button, I know you know what im talking about….**

**I will reward you…**

**Not really, but please review!**

**Please?**

**-Adrian May**


	6. Chapter 6

**To my lovely reviewers that I love so much…**

**Isabcanf: Thanks so much for reviewing! IT means a lot! Also, your our newest reviewer! Yay!**

**DreamingPoet1988: you're a poet?...haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**: I don't know, you'll have to find out…**

**Degrassimadness: I love random Collin kissing too! Lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**DanniLautner: like the name! and glad you **_**love it love it love it**_**! And here is your **_**very very very**_** soon update! Thanks for reviewing! **

**~o~O~o~**

I woke up on my birthday to the Emily and the other imprints prodding me. I tried to roll over, but Leah poked me in my sides so many times I laughed and fell out of the bed with a thump. Once I got settled back in bed, now fully awake, the girls started singing and they placed a cake in my lap. I raised my eyebrows at them, but they just started singing Happy Birthday and gave me a fork. I blew out the candles, making a wish to be able to spend the rest of my life with Collin. I know, its crazy, but I can't help it.

After he kissed me a few nights before, we talked about casual stuff for awhile. Nothing big, just a regular conversation, until about midnight when he left. The next few nights he stopped by again, sitting in the desk chair while I laid in the bed. We talked about a few things and he would casually slip in that I looked adorable or pretty, or he loved my eyes, which would result in my blushing. Just the thought of him made me giddy.

"This is how my parents used to do birthdays when I was growing up." Emily said, taking a bite of the cake. I did too, and almost groaned out of satisfaction. It was the best red velvet cake in the world.

"So, this is how we'll be doing it from now on?" I asked, taking more cake.

"Sure will." she said. "Until you move out."

_With Collin_, I thought to myself. Like I said, I couldn't help it. Something about him just made me feel like everything was set in stone.

"So, time for presents." Kim said, handing me a box.

"You guys didn't have to buy ne presents." I said shyly.

"Its your birthday, of course we did." Rachel said, shoving the present closer. I sighed and unwrapped it.

From Kim, I got a beautiful necklace that looked as if it were three different necklaces if the same style, but different link. From Rachel, I got a journal. She told me that when she got over powering emotions, she would write down her feelings and turn them Ito stories, so she thought it might be a good idea for me as a young teenager. From Leah, I got a charm bracelet with no charms. She explained that every birthday, I added a charm that represented something that happened the year previous, and over the years, it would build a bunch of memories. From Emily, I got a ring. It was silver and gold, and it looked like a bunch of tree branches intertwined. On the branches were leaves and pink stones so small, you could barely see them. After getting the presents, I was told to get up and get ready to go see my new room.

I slipped on some jeans and a long sleeved, green v neck shirt. The fabric around the torso was dark green, and a thick material, where the sleeves were see through and a lighter color green. I slipped on grey boots that I tucked my jeans in and then pulled my hair back into a ponytail and was ready to go.

We pulled into the house just in time to see the pack come filing out. I was excited and couldn't wait. When I got out of Emily's car, Collin approached me.

"Hey, princess." he said, taking my hand.

"Hey." I blushed as our fingers intertwined.

"I've been given the job to show you the room." he said, grinning.

"Great, let's go!" I said, pulling on his arm towards the house. I tried to ignore the snickers from the guys, and headed inside. The paint fumes filled the air and my nostrils the second we stepped in, but I walked forward anyways.

"Ready?" Collin asked me, hand on the door knob to my room. I nodded and the door swung open, revealing what I'd been anxious for.

The carpet was white shag, and the walls a light brown. The windows were covered with sheer curtains that had a faint trace of leopard print on them. The bed was large, with bedding that was starch white. There was another rug on the floor, and it was soft faux lion fur. The bedside table and dresser were a dark brown, almost black. On the walls were four pictures; a large one of an African safari, and three smaller ones of a zebra, a lion, and a cheetah. In two corners of the room were large plants. I loved everything, feeling as if I had walked into an African safari.

"What do you think?" Collin asked, setting a hand on my arm. "Do you like it?"

I turned around with a straight face. "No." I said, taking a breath. Once I saw the sad look on Collins face, I grinned. "I _love_ it."

He grinned back and wrapped his arms around me, swinging me around in a circle. I laughed as his arms tightened around my waist and he kissed my cheek, almost fainting with delight.

How stupid would that be?

"You really love it?" Sam asked, coming into the room. I tried to get out of Collin's grasp. I'd never been a fan of public affection, especially in front of my over protective brother. But, Collin just twisted me around and kept his arms around my waist.

I nodded to Sam. "I do. It's perfect. Thank you so much."

"Why do you sound so formal?" Sam asked, smiling. "I want a hug."

I nudged Collin. "You have to let me go." I hissed.

"No." he hissed back. "I'm too comfortable."

"_Collin_." I said firmly. "Let me _go_."

"Fine." he said reluctantly, peeling himself from me. I looked at Sam's amused expression. His eyes had this look in them when he glanced at Collin and me that I didn't like. It bothered me.

I reached up and hit him behind the head. "Shut up old man."

"I didn't say anything!" he called as I walked out of the room.

I three my hands up in the air, grumpy from the look in Sam's eyes. "It was implied!" and I ran out of the door.

**.-.-.-.-.**

For some reason, I'd always enjoyed running. I felt in control, and able to let loose. I wasn't the controlled young lady-well, more woman- that I always was. I was able to he fiery, and free. The way I was around Collin.

God, I couldn't go five minutes without thinking of him. Honestly, I didn't know what made me so upset about that look from Sam. Maybe it was that the look in his eyes was amused and knowledgeable, like he knew what I was feeling. I didn't like that I was that much if an open book. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't like being seen through, and people reading me. I felt like someone had invaded my privacy.

How I was able to run in tight jeans and Ugg boots, I wasn't sure. But, when I came to a little clearing and decided to rest, I still felt fine.

I had my head upside down when I heard him. I'd always had sharp hearing. Soon, his footsteps got louder, and I heard him stop behind me.

"You're human." Collin said, question in his voice. I flipped my head over and faced him.

"Thanks for noticing." I said.

"No, I mean, you ran really fast. Like, if I wasn't a wolf I wouldn't be here yet." he said.

"How far did I run?" I asked.

"A mile." he said, scratching his head.

"You're kidding." I said. "You are so kidding."

"Nope." he said. "It's kind of unnatural."

"Well, that's...interesting." I said.

"Not as interesting, I'm sure, as why you ran off." he said, taking a step closer. "Why _did _you run off?"

I sighed. "Im not sure."

"There has to be some reason." He said, looking upset. I didn't like seeing him that way. Honestly, the look on his face almost broke my heart.

I explained the feelings I got when someone "saw through me." He put his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him. I laid my hands on his exposed chest, feeling older and somewhat more mature. But not in the way I'd always been.

"Sam's look was because of me. I haven't hidden my emotions very well, and that feeling you got that he knows what's going on, is because he can see in my head during patrol. He knows how strongly I feel about you, and that's why I don't bother hiding anything. Everyone knows how I feel, and I don't mind."

"How do you feel Collin?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You said that everyone knows how you feel." I explained. "Well, tell me how you feel."

"When I see you, I feel different. For a second, I'm not a werewolf who kicks vampire ass. I'm actually a person. And when I see you, I feel happy and alive, like I'm renewed each time you blink your eyes." naturally, I blinked. "Now, I haven't known you that long. Only about two weeks. But, I think I...no. I don't think, I _know_...that I love you. And I feel no need to hide that."

"Maybe I should look at things from your perspective." I said, struck by the truth in his voice. I knew he wasn't lying. "Because, honestly, I guess I shouldn't hide the fact that..."

"That what?" Collin whispered. We were so close. I heard thunder rumble, but it sounded distant.

"That I love you." I whispered back. His nose was touching mine, and even though it was November, I wasn't cold. I was filled with warmth, most of it from Collin.

And right there, as the rain started to pour down, Collin kissed me for the second time.

How cliché could my life get?

**Hey people!**

**So, once again, I know it's short, but it's an update, right? I'm just trying to get to out little Christmastime chapters, since we are officially in that season! **

**Anyhoo, I KNOW you want to press the button, and I really, REALLY know you know what I'm talking about….**

**I will reward you…**

**Not really, but please review!**

**Please?**

**-Adrian May**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I don't own it!**

**~o~O~o~**

"Collin, I need to speak with you." Sam said. I felt Collin tense next to me, but he looked baize. He squeezed my hand in assurance before slipping it out of my grasp. I instantly felt cold and alone. But, I could still feel his lips on mine, and smell his cologne. I felt slightly dizzy, realizing how much he intoxicated me. I walked inside the house, dripping wet. When Emily saw me, she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Why is it that you are always cold and wet?" she exclaimed. When I just smiled in response, she huffed. "Go! Shower, now!"

I nodded back, still dazed.

"Wait a second." Kim said, coming uo to me. She grabbed my chin in her hand and examined my face. I hardly noticed.

"Swollen lips?" Leah asked.

"Check." Kim replied.

"Glazed over eyes?" Rachel wondered.

"Check."

"Dreamy expression?" Leah said.

"And check." Kim said, backing away.

"A kiss in the rain." Rachel sighed. "How romantic!"

"Oh shut up!" I groaned, walking towards the bathroom. After my shower, I slipped on jeans and a hoodie, with converses until my clothes dried. Emily said that once I was redressed, we would go out to eat for my birthday. But, as Sam walked in with Collin, we saw a woman in a suit and tight bun walk in behind them. Collin immediately came to my side.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Social service person, coming for the monthly check up." he whispered. I took his hand in mine, but he unhooked it, wrapping his arm around my waist. I was about to struggle when I remembered that we had no need to hide anything.

"Sammy," Sam said. "This is Miss. Delaney. She's doing the check up this month."

"Hello." I said, smiling softly, almost hiding into Collin. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." she said, smiling back. It looked almost fake.

Emily walked into the room then. She stopped suddenly when she saw Miss. Delaney. "Sam?"

"This is the social services lady." I spoke up. "She's doing this months check up. Miss. Delaney, this is my brothers fiancé, Emily Young."

"Nice to meet you." Emily said, offering her hand. Miss. Delaney shook it.

"And who is this?" She asked, sizing uo Collin. He turned on his charm and grinned casually.

"Im Collin Grey." he said.

"My boyfriend." I added. She raised he eyebrows and looked at Sam.

"You let her date someone so much older than her?" she asked.

"Actually, Collin is only fourteen." Sam said. "And Samantha just turned fourteen today."

"I see." she said, smiling slightly at Collin. "Do you have an ID?"

"My school one, right here." He said, fishing it out of his pocket. Miss. Delaney nodded when she saw it, as if in approval.

"Please, sit down." Emily said, gesturing towards the living room.

And so the day went.

**~o~O~o~**

"I am so glad she's gone." Emily said. "I mean, _Jesus_, she was uptight!"

"Tell me about it." I said, watching her drive away. "But, my birthday shall not be ruined!"

"True that!" Embry said, walking up behind us. I saw the rest of the pack come in.

"God, I thought we would have to sit out there all freaking night." Paul stretched. "I couldn't stand listening to her talk anymore."

"Did anyone else notice how nasally she sounded?" Brady asked.

"Dude, everyone did." Collin said, his arms still wrapped around me. I think he lost contact with me all of….zero times while that woman was here.

"So, what are we doing to celebrate the princess's birthday?" Jared asked, grinning at Collin.

Collin rolled his eyes. "That's completely up to the birthday girl."

"You mean the princess birthday girl." Jared reminded.

"Zip it, guys." Sam ordered, but smiling slightly. "Seriously, Sammy. What do you want to do?"

"I want Paul and Brady to play guitar while, Rachel sings with Paul." I said. "I want it to be like a regular get together."

"Well, then a regular get together it will be!" Emily said, laughing. And so it was. An hour later, we all crowded into Emily's house and were singing songs like "Hey Jude" by the Eagles, along with other modern songs like "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. "If I Die Young" was by far my favorite. Especially hearing Paul and Rachel sing together.

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh oh oh_

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  


_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls 

Everyone was silent in the end and Emily had slight tears in her eyes. She actually got up and left the room, Sam quickly in tow. I was going to go after her, but Colin shook his head in warning so I stayed. I kept looking after where she went but Rachel suggested we sing some different songs, some happier, so I listened and pretty soon the mood was lifted. After everyone left, Collin held me in his arms while we sat on the couch. I had my head on his chest, leaning into his side. I felt like I could stay there forever.

Being with Collin was different than what I saw in my old friends boyfriends. The guys did like contact and kissing, but in a different way. When Collin kissed me, he held me face gingerly in his hands, and it was always sweet, not like a full make out session. When guys kissed the girls in my school, they were always groping her and sucking her face off. Collin was also more mature, but I guess that comes from being a werewolf and knowing the kind of world you live in. And he acted as if everything was resolved for forever; I had thoughts about being with him forever. It just sometimes seemed like we were moving faster with each other and not taking careful steps to make sure being with each other was what we wanted for good. I wasn't exactly being smart about it. My mind told me to be careful and put up my guard, while my heart told me to go with it, because you know you love him, whether or not it's been a short amount of time. But then there was the whole thing with the fact that I might not be able to stay with him, and Sam and Emily. They could still take me….

"Hey, I gotta go." Collin said, bring me back to earth. I stood up with him and leaned into him again when he wrapped his arms around me in a goodbye. I breathed him in, savoring the scent for the night. It made me feel dizzy, and my other worries flew out the door in second.

"I don't want you to go." I said, snuggling closer, and his grip tightened.

"I don't want to leave, but I have to tuck my sister in to bed." He explained. "She gets into a fuss if I don't."

"I guess I can spare you…" I sighed. He took my face in his hands and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. As usual, I got even more dizzy, and began feeling warmed inside. My lips formed into his, making it seemed like two puzzles pieces finally finding each other. I pulled away though. "Little sister." I reminded breathlessly, smiling up at him. He kissed my forehead and let his lips sit there for a second before leaving. I stood in the living room, smiling like the idiot I was before I decided to go talk to Emily.

"Emily?" I knocked on the bedroom door softly.

"Come in!" she called. I gently opened the door to see her sitting on the bed with a phone in her hand. "Mm-hmm. Alright sweetheart. I love you too. Bye." when she hung up and turned to me, she patted the bed next to her. "Sit down, Sammy."

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course honey." she nodded and I sat on the bed coming closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"Well, when we sang, _If I Die Young_, you got sort of upset." I said. "And I was wondering why you acted like that."

She sighed. "It's my niece, Claire."

"What about her?" I wondered.

"Well, she's your age, for one." She said, leaning against the head board of the bed. "And last year, she was diagnosed with leukemia. Her favorite song is _If I Die Young_, because she said that if she were to die anytime soon, she'd want to do it that way. Quote on quite 'sink me in the river at dawn. I also want you to put my Emily Dickens's book in my arms, with the bookmark a piece of paper with any love song you like on it. And I want you to lay roses in the canoe I'll be in.' Just hearing the song made me cry, and I've been a little emotional lately, so that didn't help." her eyes were teared up, and oddly enough, I wrapped my arms around her first. She hugged me back, and we were quiet for a moment before we pulled apart simultaneously.

"She's going to come visit." Emily said softly. "The day after Thanksgiving. And then, she'll stay with us until New Years."

"What about school?" I asked curiously. "For her, I mean."

"She was taken out of school when she had to go through chemotherapy." Emily said. "So, she's home schooled, and I can home school you both."

"I can't wait to meet her." I said, smiling sincerely. "I'm sure we'll get along great."

She smiled back. "We can only hope."

**Hey people!**

**PLEASE PLEASE review…I shall reward you….with another chapter…..**

**Actually, I'm already posting another chapter tonight, but still review on both!**

**Please?**

**Come on!**

**-Adrian May**

**PS. I was wondering if anyone knew how I could fix a mistake on a posted chapter, because I cant figure it out. Where I meant to put "**Bigger guys**" it says "**ni**er guys" **and I want that to change. Any help?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't**_** make**_** me go there…..(insert rotation of head and snap of fingers)**

**~o~O~o~**

"I'm taking you out on a proper date." Collin declared. We were sitting in the living room, both doing homework-mine was slightly harder than his, and I had to keep helping him every now and then.

"A date?" I asked. "It won't be fancy, will it? Because you won't spend your money on some fancy restaurant just for me."

"Just for you." he mumbled, rolling his eyes. "I'd do anything." then he spoke slightly more clearly. "It isn't fancy, and I know you don't like fancy stuff. Dinner a movie."

"It's like in the movies." I responded.

He shrugged. "Honestly, if you don't want to..."

"No, I do." I said. "I'm just thinking how my life is like a movie lately."

"Complaining?" he asked, leaning in. His breath was warm on my face and I could smell his peppermint breath. His lips were pouted pretty seductively, and I leaned in to, trying not to lose it.

"Never." I said, closing the distance for a kiss. This could really get distracting.

Throat clearing interrupted us. We broke apart to see Quil and Embry standing there.

"What do you want?" Collin asked, his hand still on my neck from our kiss.

"You have patrol." Quil said. "So we get to take over on guarding Sammy Jade until Emily gets home."

"Sammy Jade?" I asked. "Can you not make up your mind?"

"We have to find the perfect nickname." Embry shrugged, grinning. "And you know how lots of people have two names? Well, we can't be Sam, because that's Sam's name, so we're going with the whole two name thing. Sammy Jade. What do you think?"

"I actually kind of like it." I said. Collin had begun to stood up, bringing me with him.

"I don't wanna go." He said. "But…"

"My brother will kill you." I finished. I kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

"I love you, Princess." He said, his face still next to mine. "A lot."

"I know. I love you too." I kissed his cheek one more time before he left, and I stood watching where he was for a second. When I looked up, Embry and Quil were grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you know the thoughts he has about you?" Embry said, sitting in one of the chairs. Quil sat with me on the couch as I picked my homework back up.

"Like, things that he gets in trouble for with Sam?" I questioned, heat creeping into my cheeks.

"No, that's the thing." Quil grinned. "He doesn't. At all. It's pure love and devotion, and complete adoration. I don't get how a teenage boy doesn't think dirty things, but never once has Collin ever thought anything bad. It's unnatural."

"Well, that's why his fur is so light." I said, smiling and referring to his fur when he's in wolf form; it's a very light brown that you can barely see. "Because his heart is pure."

"No, his heart is 'Property of Samantha Jade Uley'." Quil said. I grinned and giggled slightly. I liked the sound of that.

I really liked the sound of that.

**~o~O~o~**

I sat with my hair, make up, and nails done, and stressing about what to wear. Emily offered to help, but I really wanted to get this right by myself.

I decided to go ahead and stick my usual look, because dinner and a movie wasn't too fancy. I grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and wrapper my robe back around myself. I stood there for about thirty more minutes, still deciding what shirt. After trying on a thousand different ones, I went with a deep, rich purple top that reminded me of an amethyst stone. It was long sleeved and made out of a silk like material; it had a heart shaped neck line and was kind of tight around my breast, but then flowed loosly and smooth down to the pockets of my jeans. I wore my favorite white flats and decided to add my chain necklace and hoop earrings. I wore the ring that Emily had gotten me for my birthday, and then walked into Sam and Emily's room where Emily praised me on a job well done.

Collin looked like a Greek god. He wore a long sleeved, button down, starch white shirt over a blue tank top; all the buttons open, so his glorious abs showed through his tank top, as it stretched across all of his muscles. He looked like he had recently gotten a hair cut, as his hair was shorter, and spiked up. His jeans were kind of tight, showing off his extremely cute butt. Like I said: Greek god.

Embry drove us to the movies, because he had just gotten a brand new truck and was wanting to ride it all over town. The first thing I noticed when we got out, was all the girls around stopping and staring at Collin. I felt extremely self conscious around them. Collin too my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"I don't like all these guys staring at you." he mumbled into my ear, his hot breath making me shiver.

"Guys looking at me?" I asked in disbelief. I'd never seen a guy besides Collin look at me twice before. "What about these girls checking you out?"

"Half of them hit on me at school, and I turned them down. It's a Friday, lots of kids are going to he here from my school." he explained.

"I still don't like it." I said. Once inside the movies, I told him I would buy the candy, and he could buy the tickets. As I was standing in line, A guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to me. The first thing I thought was how his eyes couldn't beat Collins.

"Hey, you with Collin Grey over there?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be with him." the guy explained. "He's in Sam Uley's cult."

I laughed. "Wanna know a fun fact?" he shrugged and looked at me quizzically. I grinned, leaning in. He leaned forward too, so I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Im even more dangerous than him, because you wanna know why? I'm Sam Uley's sister." I watched as guys eyes went wide and he backed away from me, eyeing my purse. I patted it softly as I'd implying something was in if, and he almost sprinted out of the theatre. It all I could not to bust into laughter as I asked the concessions lady for some popcorn, York peppermint patties, and two Root Beers. Collin appeared next to me, taking the drinks and food from me with crazy good balance. I only held my Root Beer.

"What you said to that guy was hilarious." He grinned from ear to ear, almost literally. "My entire body was shaking so that I wouldn't start rolling on the floor laughing. The second you said it, his heart beat sky rocketed!" he chuckled.

"Thanks." I said. "Im glad you have super hearing so that you could hear it."

"Did you really think you're more dangerous than me though?" he asked, his eyebrows raised teasingly. I nodded and they rose further. In response, I gave him the best glare I could muster from what Kim taught me. He shivered slightly.

"Way worse than Kim." be mumbled, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "And definitely dangerous." I giggled and led him into theatre number seven, where the movie started.

After an entire movie of laughing at the cheesiness and fairness of it, we started towards the diner, but I pulled Collin by the hand into a milkshake shop, where we got two large to go vanilla milkshakes and headed back, hand in hand into the streets of Port Angeles. I really did love the little ships along the way, and when I saw the park, no matter how cold it was, I knew where I wanted to go.

Once again, I pulled Collin to the swings where he pushed me like a little five year old. When I was really high am with his help and the pumping of my legs, I jumped. Before I could land on the ground though, Collin caught me in his arms, cradling me into his chest. I laughed joyfully and took the opportunity to kiss his sweetly.

After he set me down, he chased me around the play ground for awhile until I tricked him into getting on the merry go round, where I began to spin it wildly. I'm sure he could have jumped off with no problem, but he was taunting me to join him, so I did. When the opportunity came, I took it, grabbing on and hopping up. The second I had stepped foot on it, Collin had me in his arms. I giggled and burrowed into them, enjoying the warmth.

"Catch me if you can." I giggled an quickly slipped out of his arms, running across the playground. I climbed up the winding play stairs and stood on top and leaned across. I began to quote.

"Romeo of Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" I asked, and began to quote. "Deny thy father, and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!" We'd had to read Romeo and Juliet last year in English, and i became obsessed with it. When I finished, Collin surprised me by grasping the railing and speaking.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" he asked, making me smile.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy." I said, leaning my arms on the stairs and looking dazed. "Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's a Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot. Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name!" at this I threw ny hands up. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. And for that name, which is no part of thee. Take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word." Collin said. "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth, I will never be Romeo."

I grinned at Collin. "What else do you know from that?"

He grinned back. "I know the classic part best."

"And that is?" I said. He smiled softly before looking up at ne with an adoring expression, grasping the railing again.

"But soft! What light yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Samantha is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. But not he maid since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools to wear it. Cast it off! It is my lady. Oh, it is my love! Oh, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses. I will answer it-" he paused, looking hesitant. "I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheeks would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that the birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans on her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove on that hand, that I may touch that cheek! O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white, upturned, wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of air."

When he was done, I was shocked. In a good way. The fact that Collin could quote Shakespeare like that was...

"Amazing." I whispered, looking down at him. "I mean, wow. Where did you learn that?"

He sighed, looking pained and leaned up against the railings. "About five years ago, my mom was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. She was dong okay for awhile. But, this time two years ago, it got worse. She would always walk around the house, quoting a Shakespeare line that fit any given situation. So for the Christmas before I phased last year, I got her the complete collection of Shakespeare s classics. I read them to her while she sat in bed, really sick. In February, she died. My father sort of abandoned me, not coming home until midnight. That's when i began to fill out and get my wolf muscles. And then that June my father and I got in a huge fight. Then I phased. A year and a few months later, here we are."

I walked down the steps and wrapped my arms around him. H leaned into me for once. I never stopped being surprised at how perfect it felt, and how amazing it was at how perfect our bodies fit together. The same when we kissed or he held my hand.

"Collin." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, princess." he said into my hair. His breath tickled my neck and I leaned my head on his chest. We stood in silence for awhile, just being in each other arms. He sat down, with me in his lap.

"Princess?" Collin asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You know the stories about imprinting?" he said.

"Sort of." I shrugged.

"Well, imprinting is love at first sight." he said. "Do you believe someone else has been made for you?"

"Like God designed them to be with you?" I said.

He nodded into my shoulder. "Exactly. Well, imprinting is like when a werewolf sees their person, they imprint. It's like a huge kick, telling you that the person you saw is the one. She becomes your world. You need her just to survive. She's your air, your water, your life. She's the only one holding you onto the earth, and without her, you're an empty shell. Sometimes, it's like she is you."

"Who is she?" I asked, feeling tears sting my eyes.

"Who?"

"Your imprint." I said.

"I'll let you guess. She's got eyes greener than anyone in the world, minus her overprotective brother. She had beautiful curly hair that always smells like apples and oranges, and she's in my arms right now." he was smiling into my back, and I felt myself float into space.

"Me?" I asked quietly, turning to face him. "Im your soul mate?"

His grin got wider. "You know it."

I giggled and threw myself at him, beginning to kiss him heatedly. My arms snaked around his neck and I pressed myself against him. He had one arm around my waist, the other twisted in my hair, and my legs wrapped around his waist. For the first time, I let my tongue graze his bottom lip, and he gladly opened his mouth, letting it in. We continued kissing for much longer, wrapped into each other an barely coming up for breath. Kissing him was as good as it always was, but I think it got better each time. When we finally pulled apart, we were both heaving large breaths.

"I love you so much Princess Samantha Jade Uley." he said. "And I always will."

"I love you more Collin James Gray." I replied.

"Oh, we'll see about that." He grinned before pulling me closer to him again.

Pure, beautiful, bliss.

**Please review! I shall love my wonderful reviewers...you just have to review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Adrian May**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I really think you guys are clear on the fact that I don't own Twilight, and Stephanie Meyer does, so this si my last disclaimer.**

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL RIGHTS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**_

**~o~O~o~**

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?_" Collin sang as the music played.

"_In_ _the lane, snow is glistening_!" I sang back. "A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland!"

Emily sang the rest about the bird, while Collin grabbed my hips and brought me close. We danced, gradually wrapping the tinsel ourselves. We were decorating the house for Christmas the day after Thanksgiving, and Emily wanted to be done before Claire got here. So, the decorations came out, we started playing Christmas music, baking cookies and drinking hot cider.

"So, Sammy Jade!" Embry said as he strung lights with Jake and Quil around the tree. "Why do you like Christmas?"

I grinned. Anyone could tell that I loved Christmas to an extreme. Everything about it made me happy, and I loved the cheerfulness, the secrets of presents, the decorations, and reading about Jesus and Christmas miracles. But, there was another reason.

"Well, a week before Christmas, Dad sobered up." I said as I stapled green and white tinsel on table. "He would buy a Christmas tree and or me decorate. He'd stop hitting me for that small amount of time. It was a time that i could forget everything, and feel like I had an actual father."

It had gone silent, and I noticed that Collin was gone. I looked around the room before Embry spoke. "He had to leave. The thought of you being hurt by your father is too much for him; he phases every time someone mentions your father."

"Imprinting thing?" I asked quietly, stapling more tinsel.

"Soul mate thing." Jake corrected. "He'd be like this even if he hadn't imprinted."

I smiled. "That's like Collin."

Then he came back in looking paled. Even in front of everyone, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, kissing my neck-kissing my bruises that had yet to fade. I noticed everyone had gone back to their own conversations. They gave us privacy.

"I shouldn't have brought it up." I said. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." he whispered. "I just...the thought of him hurting you..."

"Well, he'll never touch me again." I said, turning to face him. "I promise you that I'll be fine. Even if I leave..."

"You aren't leaving." Collin said fiercely. "You can't."

"We don't decided that." I said. "The government does."

"I can't think about you leaving." Collin said, going pale again. "If I do, it tears me apart. I can't think straight, and I just...lose it. The thought of not being with you kills me."

"You know the whole, my pain is your pain?" I asked.

"That's how I feel if you're hurt." he said, tightening his grip around me.

"Well," I said. "It's the same for me. It's not only my pain is yours, but yours is mine. It works both ways."

"I guess I've never thought about that." he said.

"It's true. So, please try to be happy. It's officially the Christmas season, and my favorite time." I batted my eyelashes sweetly, but subtly and pouted my lips seductively. "Please, just be happy. For me."

His eyes turned adoring and he grumbled "Dammit" before smiling. He leaned down and pecked my lips softly. "I hate it when you do that."

"No you don't. You love it." I rolled my eyes and turned up the music.

Santa Baby was playing.

I laughed and walked over to Seth, grinning. He grinned back, and reading my mind, stood up and took my hands. We started dancing slowly to the music. People began pairing up with each other, but the guys weren't with their imprints. Paul was dancing with Emily, Jared with Rachel, Jake with Kim, and then I was passed around from guy to guy. I sang along to the song when I was with Collin, smiling and he twirled me and dipped me. When I was dipped, he kissed me, making me slightly dizzy.

When he brought ne back up, he wrapped his arms around my waist and led me outside. I walked with him, ignoring Sam's look. We sat on the porch, wrapped in each others arms. We honestly spent a lot of time like that. Normally, we didn't talk, and didn't kiss all that much. We just held each other. The week before, he told me that he was scared that they would take me away. That he would never see me again. Since we only had a month before we found out, we were both scared.

He also held me a lot at night. He would come in through my window at night, even though Sam was next door. He'd slip into the bed next to me, and I would curl into his warm chest. Sometimes I had bad dreams about my father, or losing Collin, and I would wake up crying into his chest. He stroked my hair, kissed away my tears, and told me everything would be okay.

People touching me hadn't improved. It was still only Sam, Emily, and Collin who could come near me. I wasn't as picky about people coming near me, but if someone tried to hug me or wrap and arm around me, I would cringe away, trying to get out of reach. When I had to go to court about my father, it wasn't that hard to win over the jury. When the lawyer came close to me, I cringed into the seat, and tears formed in my eyes. It wasn't on purpose, but I did picture my father sometimes.

The people who stopped by every two weeks were nice to me, asking simple questions to me, occasionally asking Collin or Sam or Emily. Only three people had come by so far, and I felt confident that I would be staying. They could hardly complain about Sam or Emily, who treated me with all the love in the world. Emily was a loving mother and a great teacher, Sam a protective and caring older brother. The past two ladies even liked Collin.

Suddenly, Collin stood up, bringing me with him. "We should go inside. I hear a car heading this way." I smiled and nodded, following him inside. Once the car was apparently outside, and we could hear voices, Emily walked out there, acknowledging that it was Claire. After a few more minutes, they came inside.

She was so not what I was expecting.

o-X-o

Okay, what do you think when someone says "Cancer patient" ?

A tiny little person with bruises on their skin and no hair? Yeah, that's I thought. Boy was I wrong.

Claire was a girl about my height, with jet black, stick straight hair that she had in a short, adorable bob. She had on a good bit of make up, but it looked natural in a way. Her eyes were round and a really pretty brown. She was beautiful, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, with a pink short, off the shoulder boyfriend tee over a white long sleeved shirt and black boots that her jeans were tucked into.

But that was at first glance. After looking her over again, I noticed how thin she was. Her sharp features were made by the lack of meat on her face, and her clothes hung loosely on her frame. Even the skinny jeans were a bit saggy, and she had a small purse that looked like it was s heavy burden. Her beautiful eyes looked dull and in a slight amount of pain.

After we were all introduced, it reminded me slightly of my first time meeting everyone. She was nervous looking and quiet, and flinched when the guys touched her while she shook hands with them. Oh yeah, and she got imprinted on by Quil.

Crazy, right? When they shook hands and met eyes, she looked different. Something sparked in her eyes, and they seemed to be holding hands, rather than shaking. Quil bent down in a small bow.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said, kissing her hand. She giggled and blushed.

"The pleasure's all mine." she responded, her voice quiet. The rest of the evening was spent eating cookies and drinking cider while I engaged Claire in conversation. Collin chatted with Brady, all the while keeping our hands intertwined, stroking my hand with his thumb.

"Sammy Jade?" Claire asked me hesitantly.

"Yeah." I said. Embry, having introduced everyone, decided to introduce me as Sammy Jade, the new nickname that everyone seemed to like.

"Can you do me a favor and just go ahead and ask me?" she said.

"Ask you what?" I said, drinking my cider.

"Just ask." she insisted, looking down. "I know you have a bunch of questions. I can tell by the look in your eyes and the hesitant stance. I have questions for you too. How about this. You ask me a question, then I'll ask you?"

I sat shocked at her boldness for a second. She could obviously read me really well. Then I regained my posture. "Okay, that works. I was just wondering...why you have hair?"

"Don't most human beings?" she grinned. I tried not to laugh, but grinned back.

"Well, yeah." I said. "But, I though people who had chemotherapy lost hair."

"I stopped treatment a few months ago, and the doctor gave me a pill to help my hair grow back faster." she explained. "They have me doing radiation therapy at the moment."

"Oh." I said. "That makes more sense."

"Now it's my turn." she smiled. "Why are you living here? Emily can't stop talking about you."

"Well, I was abused by my father." I said quietly, looking down. I needed to stop being so scared about telling it, and this offered me an opportunity to get used to it.

"Princess, you don't have to talk about it." Collin said. He leaned closer, his arm moving to wrap protectively around me. "We can do this later."

"No, it's fine baby." I said, kissing his hand that he had placed under my chin. "I need to do this." he nodded painfully before I turned my attention back to Claire. "Umm, awhile ago, my Dad got sick of me. He was tired of taking care of me, giving me clothes, and being responsible. So, he dropped me off at my unknown brothers house. We've gotten close lately, and he'l and Emily are like my parents."

"Where's your mom?" Claire said.

"She died of cancer when I was little." I said, memories of her flashing through my mind. I missed her warm and loving eyes, and the great hugs she used to get. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." I felt my beRtbeat quicken as I stood up, going to the bathroom. I glanced back quickly. Claire looked like she wanted to apologize and Collin was in visible pain. I felt bad for doing this to him.

I shut the bathroom door and leaned my forehead against it, taking quick breaths, trying to calm myself. With thoughts of my mother in my head, scary images of my father, and the pain coming from my side that seemed to only hurt when I was upset all combined to threaten me to burst into tears.

The night my dad dumped me on Sam's doorstep, he had taken a good blow to my side, that tended to ache if I strained the muscle at all, got upset, or slept wrong. I wondered if it would be a lasting pain.

I moved my shirt to see if the bruise was gone. It seemed that finally, after all this time, it decided to fade away. It was only slightly red, as if I scratched it to much. My skin had cleared up extremely well, so that I only had a few sore spots, but no more bruises.

After wiping my eyes and trying to hide the tears, I went back into the room. Claire was now talking with a very happy looking Quil. I went took my place next to Collin again and Paul immediately had a cup of hot chocolate waiting for me. I thanked him and snuggled back into Collin's side while Embry, Quil, and Jared began cheering me up and making me laugh.

I don't know if it was because I was Sam's sister, or if it was because I was the youngest imprint, but the pack was always taking care of me. It was like it was with Emily. She was the pack mother, and I was the pack sister. Apparently, being the alpha's sister puts you pretty high up in the pack's standards, and all the guys loved me and listened to me. If I needed them, they were there. And I loved them all just as much.

"I really am sorry." Claire said sincerely. "I shouldn't have been nosy."

"It's fine." I said. "We're gonna be living together for a month, we have to get to know each other. Anyways, it'll be great having someone my age around here. I know we'll be good friends."

She smiled at me. "You're really nice. A lot nicer than most girls I know. And you seem so much more mature than people our age."

"With the life I've had, you gotta grow up fast." I said.

"I know exactly what you mean, believe me."

**You know what to do…..the button is calling your name…..**

**-Adrian May**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ya'll, no excuses for being late, but at least I do update!**

**~o~O~o~**

"I love you." Collin whispered, waking me up. Apparently, he had at some point slipped through the window as quiet as possible, then proceeded to slide in next to me and wrap his arms completely around my waist, nuzzling my neck.

I giggled in response and twisted around to kiss him. I laid my hands on his bare chest and looked up at him, smiling. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, leaving a tingling spot when he pulled away. I curled into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Will you sing?" Collin asked me.

"I'm not that good." I said.

"I love your voice." he jutted out his lip in a pouty way. "Please? For me?"

I rolled my eyes and took a breath before singing "Hello Seattle" by Owl City.

_Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer_

_In the hills and highlands_

_I fall asleep in hospital parking lots_

_And awake in your mouth_

_Hello Seattle, I am a mantaray_

_Deep beneath the blue waves_

_I'll crawl the sandy bottom of Puget Sound_

_And construct a summer home_

_Hello Seattle, I am the crescent moon_

_Shining down on your face_

_I will disguise myself as a sleeping pill_

_And descend inside of you_

_Hello Seattle, I am a cold seahorse_

_Feeling warm in your sand_

_I sing about the tide and the ocean surf_

_Rolling in the evening breeze_

_Hello Seattle, I am an albatross_

_On the docks and your boats_

_I sail above your inlets and interstates_

_Through the rain and open wind_

_Hello Seattle, I am an old lighthouse_

_Throwing beams of bright lights_

_Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun_

_Taking heed from everyone_

_Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer_

_In the hills and highlands_

_I fall asleep in hospital parking lots_

_Take me above your light_

_Carry me through the night_

_Hold me secure in flight_

_Sing me to sleep tonight_

_Take me above your light_

_Carry me through the night_

_Hold me secure in flight_

_Sing me to sleep tonight_

When I was done, I moved so that I was on my back, Collin on his side with his arm draped over my stomach, him planting kisses on my shoulder and head. I shivered every time he made contact with me, enjoying the feeling I got from his touch.

"I love you." he said. His words weren't filled with emotion like normal. He seemed to she stating a simple fact.

"Ditto." I whispered, sleepiness making my eyelids heavier. I turned just my head and our eyes made contact. We had our own conversation, without words. I fell asleep, simply looking into his eyes while his hand traced circles on my stomach.

I woke up the next morning relaxed as usual, and, not shocking at all, in Collin's arms.

"Good morning, Princess Samantha." He said into my neck. Somehow we had ended up the same way we started, with us both on our sides and his arms around my waist.

"I am not awake." I said sternly, shutting my eyes and snuggling back into him.

"Then who am I talking to?" he chuckled.

"I'm not entirely sure." I sighed. He chuckled again and we lay wrapped up in each other. But suddenly, he was gone. I knee he had probably hidden under the bed or something from someone.

There was a knock at my door. "Sammy?" Claire's voice said.

"Come in." I called groggily. She opened the door to reveal herself in a short silk night gown with a pink silk robe. Her hair was messily thrown up in a pony tail.

"Hey, Emily said you needed to wake up." she said quietly. "The final fitting for the dresses is today."

I sat up so fast I gave myself dizziness. "Crap! I forgot that the wedding was next week."

"Yeah." Claire smiled shyly.

"Are you coming?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am." she responded. "But I'll probably be half dead."

I laughed. "Right there with you sister."

"So, do you want to shower first?" she offered.

"No, you go ahead." I told her. "I take really long showers."

"Okay." she backed up. "See you in a few." she closed the door behind her and Collin stood there. I stood up and we met in the middle of my room, his arms immediately wrapping around my waist. I laid my head on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"I don't want you to go." he said.

"Will you let me go if I let you help me pick put my outfit?" I asked.

"Deal." he twirled me around so that we were facing my open closet. He sifted through the clothes, his arms still around me. He pulled out a mini skirt and lace tank top. "I think you should wear this."

"It isn't warm enough." I said.

"Oh, you'll be warm. Hot, actually." he grinned. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"You're such a dude." I said.

"You told me I could help." he said. He walked over to my dresser and pulled the top drawer open before I could stop him, pulling out a red lace bra that Leah had gotten me as a joke present. "I like this one."

"You pervert." I laughed and put it back in the drawer, dragging him away from my dresser. "You're to young to be doing that."

"I'm fifteen." he snorted.

"And I though Quil said you only had pure thoughts about me." I said, slightly disappointed that he might he might have told a lie.

"I do." he said, touching my cheek. "It was just a joke." He kissed my lips softly before walking back over to my closet. He stood for a second before pulling out a light blue hoodie that stopped at the waist, a black tank top with lace across the top, and blue jeans with a pair of converses.

"Not to shabby." I approved, grabbing the outfit.

"And wear this." he said, pulling a heart necklace out of his pocket. It was silver, with blue diamonds studded in it. "You can also wear it during the wedding."

"Collin." I whispered. "It's gorgeous."

"You really like it?" he smiled.

"I love it." I said. "Will you put it on?"

"Of course." he said, walking behind me. After clipping it in place, he led me to the mirror. I smiled at the reflection and turned to him.

"You get a reward." I said, standing on my toes to kiss him. I giggled when he picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed me then and when he put me down, a knock came at the door.

"Breakfast, Sammy." Emily's voice said. It sounded like she was gone, so Collin headed for the window, but she spoke again. "And Collin can join us if he wants." then I really did hear her walk away. Collin and I laughed before heading towards the door. When we got to the living room, it got quiet. I wondered why for a second before I looked at Collin and I, my cheeks flaming up. Collin was shirtless; I was wearing his shirt; you couldn't see my shorts; we were both grinning like idiots. It probably didn't look good.

"Well," Jake grinned. "Someone had fun last night, huh?"

**~o~O~o~**

"Claire, shut up." I laughed, pushing her with my shoulder. We had our arms linked, walking through the bridal store while Emily's consultant talked to her about the adjustments made to the dress. She'd been teasing me about Collin.

"I'm just saying, it looked pretty bad." she laughed back. "I mean, you were wearing his shirt, and your hair was messed up, you were giggly and blushing."

"We had been kissing, that's all." I insisted. I had found that the past two hours, Claire and I really got along. It was like having an actual sister that was a year older than me. And next week, she would be my cousin.

"I believe you, but I thought Sam was going to kill Collin." she said.

"But then you were distracted." I teased. "By Quil."

"Oh shut up." she giggled. "I just met him last night."

"But you know you like him." I said. "He's tall, he's got gorgeous brown eyes, and he has got the best body out of any of the guys. Well, Embry's got a better six pack, but Quil's got a better body over all."

"I cam agree with that." she blushed.

"And I promise you, besides Collin, he's the sweetest of all the guys." I said.

"You really want me to get together with him, don't you?" she said. "Why?"

"Because Quil is an amazing person." I said. "He's sweet and kind. He would always be there for you, no matter what. He takes care of his little siblings because his mother is depressed, and he great with them. He's only two years older than you. He likes to give presents. I just think that he deserves to be happy, because he's such a good person. And, he's an amazing kisser."

He eyes narrowed. "And how would you know that?"

I wiggled my eyebrows. "Oh, I know."

She swatted at my arm and I laughed. "I'm just kidding!" She laughed too, but then sighed and ran her fingers across some dresses.

"But what about my cancer?" she said quietly.

"What about it?" I replied.

"What if I get involved, and then die?" she whispered. I looked at her to see tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Claire." I said. "Come here." I held put my arms and she smiled, hugging me back. We stood there for a moment. "You know, Quil doesn't care. He told Collin last night that the second he laid eyes on you, he didn't care if you were a cancer patient or not. He is going to do anything he can do get you. So trust me on this. It's much easier to just go with it, because they will end you getting want they want in the end, and Quil wants you. Not in a nasty way, but he wants to be with you in something serious."

"He just met me." she said into my shoulder. "I mean, yes I feel something too, but we just met. I am a lot to deal with during treatments and when my medicine makes me tired and moody, or when I'm exhausted and can't do much? Like, by the end of this trip, I'm going to have no energy whatsoever. How pathetic is that?"

"It's not pathetic." I insisted, pulling out of the hug to look her in the eye. "It isn't your fault. You're sick, yeah, who cares? You're still Claire. And according to Emily and Sam, this Claire chick is pretty damn amazing. And, even if you are to tired to do anything after this, we will curl up on the couch with some hot chocolate and watch a movie, then we can do school work. That's the good thing about being home schooled. You can do homework wherever you want."

"Thanks." she smiled at me. I linked our arms again and since she was cheered up, I steered us back to the bridesmaid dresses, where we had fun trying on a bunch of different ones and taking pictures. After changing into our regular clothes again, we headed to the dressing room the girls were in so that we could see what the final fitting was. We sat on a little plush couch and drank coke while we waited for them to walk out.

When they did, I bit my lip and covered my mouth with my hands. Claire gasped as Emily stood in the middle. I opened and closed my mouth, shocked at what I saw. Of course, we all knew that Emily was gorgeous, but when she had on her dress, she looked...indescribable.

I noticed that Emily had obviously had someone do something different to Leah's dress, since she was the maid of honor. She had some lace around the bottom and top of the dress, and it was slightly more flattering than the others. She had also put a small little rose bud to the left and the waist line. Leah looked beautiful as always, but Emily just looked amazing.

"Oh, Emily." Leah said, taking in her best friend and cousin. "I didn't know it was possible for you to be any prettier, but it obviously is."

"Thank you Leah." Emily replied, her eyes tearing up. "This is the perfect dress for the perfect wedding."

"Yes it is." Leah hugged her. "And it will be the perfect winter wonderland you imagined, with your favorite man at the end of the alter."

"Oh my goodness." Emily said. "It isn't even the wedding day and I'm nervous and emotional."

"It will be fine, I promise." I stood up and walked over to her, giving her a hug. "I can't wait until the actual day. It's going to be great."

"Yes." Emily nodded proudly. "It sure as hell will."

**~o~O~o~**

I was true to my word. Around three o'clock, we got home. Claire hit the couch immediately and I headed for the kitchen. I grabbed chips and dip, along with a bottle of Dr. Pepper (Claire's favorite) and put it on the coffee table.

After grabbing mine and Claire's homework, I plopped down in front of her. We listened to music and ate food while we did homework, breezing through Algebra 2 honors. We both had been in advanced classics, and were only moving faster now that we were homeschooled.

At around five, we finished just as Quil and Embry walked in, smiling like two fools. "Sammy Jade!" Embry said, sitting in between Claire and me.

"Hey, dudes." I said. They both headed for the food. "Do you know where my boyfriend is?" I had had the aching feeling for Collin all day.

"He's cleaning his house." Quil said, glancing at Claire quickly. His face was so adoring. It reminded me of Collin.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's wanted you to go over for awhile and meet his family." Embry shrugged. "So he plans on that tonight, but he wants the house to look good."

"Oh, I see." I nodded nervously, then turned to Claire. "What am I going to wear?"

"What you have on." she suggested. "You look cute right now, with the whole eighties style thing."

"Really?" I perked up.

"Completely." she nodded.

"Any advice?" I asked.

"Don't call his dad by his first name at first." she warned. "Call him, Mr. Grey, and wait for the invitation to drop the Mr. and use his first name."

"Anything else?" I bit my nails.

"Nope." she said, but saw my nails in my mouth. She pulled my hand away and slapped it. "Don't bite your nails."

"Yes, Ma." I rolled my eyes.

"That's better." she smiled. We laughed and I noticed our group of onlookers grew. Emily leaned up against the wall.

"Claire, guess who's coming to the wedding." she said.

"Who?" Claire inquired.

"Scott." Emily answered.

"Pilgrim?" I wondered in confusion.

"Vs. The world." Jake said matter of factly as the rest of the guys, Claire, Leah, and Rachel cracked up. Emily and Kim looked confused.

"Who is Scott Pilgrim?" Emily asked.

I let my mouth drop. "You don't know who Scott Pilgrim is?" she shook her head. I sighed. "We are so watching that movie tomorrow."

"Anyways!" Sam stepped in. "Emily's brother, Scott, is in Washington for the next few months, and he is going to walk Emily down the aisle."

"I thought you didn't have a brother." I said to Emily.

"Not technically, I don't." she answered. "But we grew up together, and he's like a brother to me, and since my dads gone, he'll walk me."

"Can't wait to meet him." I smiled.

"I can't wait to _see_ him." Leah said. We all looked at her in confusion. "What? Just because im a sour bitch I cant think certain guys are drop dead gorgeous? Well then!"

I laughed and got get in the shower. "Where are you going?" Sam called.

"To get ready for a date."

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading my lovelies!**

**-Adrian May**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey my wonderful readers, sorry for not updating! Hope you enjoy!**

**~o~O~o~**

_The outside of Collin's house was in dissaray. The porch had broken floor boards and chipped paint. You could tell that it had once been really nice, but as time went on, it kind of faded away and became neglected. The house itself looked the same way that the porch did. The thing was, it would've been a beautiful, soft blue bungalow on the beach. But not now.

"The inside is a lot better, I promise." Collin said, squeezing my hand as we headed up an overgrown path. "My brothers girlfriend, Kenny, has been helping us fix it up the way my mom had it before she died. But we can only do that when Dad's not around."

"I don't care what it looks like." I assured him as we stepped inside. Honestly though, he was right. The inside was warm and inviting, but bright and open. The walls were a soft blue in the living room, and they were visibly blue from the kitchen too. The appliances looked decently updated (like a few years back) and the hard woods floors were swept and cleaned. The soft brown couches made it look inviting and I truly did think about just curling up on it and falling asleep. Oh yes. Very inviting.

There was three bedrooms left. His dads was off limits, so we didn't go in there, but I snuck a look at his sisters room (Danielle) and saw a lot of pink and green. There was a bathroom across the hall. Brandon's room (his brother) was linked to Collin's room by a bathroom that they shared.

But he didn't take me there yet. He said he wanted to wait until the end of the night. So, we hung out with Brandon and Kenny for awhile.

"My brother treating you right, Sammy?" Brandon winked at me.

"Not at all." I teased. "He's horrible to me."

"Oh you poor thing." Kenny said, looking amused. "Come here, we'll take care of you."

I giggled as unlinked my hand from Collin's. To be truthful, it hurt bot to have our fingers laced, but I played along. I sat in between Brandon and Kenny on the bed, while Collin sat on the floor in front of me, his head in my lap.

"Please forgive me." he said pitifully. "I am terribly sorry for all the horrible things I've done to you."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" I asked.

"Never."' he shook his head. I laughed and looked at Kenny.

"What do you think?" I said. "Should I forgive him?"

"Well, he does look oh-so-adorable!" she giggled along with me, patting Collin's head.

"That he does." I placed a hand on his cheek. "Since you're looking so cute right now, I supposed I can forgive you. But one wring move, and you're outta here, understand young man."

"Yes ma'am!" he said joyfully, and pulled me off the bed and into his lap. Funny how a month ago, I would've been flipping out. Public display of affection was no longer an issue for me though. I giggled even more in his lap.

Kenny smiled at me. "So, what do you think of Danielle's room?"

"I love it." I said. "Did you decorate it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." he replied. "I've done the entire inside all by myself. Collin and Brandon helped with the dirty work, but all the ideas are mine."

"Well, it's really nice." I said.

"Would you like to help with the outside?" she said. "It'll need a good bit of repairs, and I can't think of what color to paint it once we've redone everything that's falling apart."

"Well, I think that it should be painted the same color it originally was." I said thoughtfully. "It looks liked it would be a nice blue color. As for the porch, it should be stone, then the railing be white wood. It'll go nicely with the house. And it should be extended so that we can put some furniture on it."

"Wow." she nodded, smiling. "That actually sounds like a good idea." When Kenny smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. For some reason, she looked like a younger version of Emily to me. She had the same motherly aura, and even looked like her with the hair, face, and eyes. I shook it off and we continued talking about our plans for the house. We thought about redoing a bit of the structure, wiring, plumbing, and the roof.

"This stuff costs money," Collin warned. "You know that, right?"

"Duh, stupid." Kenny rolled her eyes. "You know I've got this covered."

"But babe-" Brandon began but was cut off.

"No discussion." she said firmly. "It's my present to all you guys."

Sheet really was sweet, and over the next hour I grew to like her and Brandon. After a small dinner in the newly done dining room, Collin and I played with Danielle. We played Monopoly for two hours.

"I call the dog!" I exclaimed like a little kid. "And the banker!

"I call the pot of gold!" Danielle cried out, snatching it from the bag.

"What ma I supposed to get?" Collin asked sadly.

"The shoe." Danielle and I answered at the same time, while I held out the little shoe to him. He grumbled about teaming up against him and sat down next to me. I extended my legs and draped them across his lap and when he wasn't moving his shoe or rolling the dice, he was drawing circles around my knee. The touch made my entire body tingle.

After awhile, I ended up with a lot of money, and a lot of hotels and houses, also owning over half the board. When Danielle went bankrupt, she tried robbing from the bank, and Collin ended up distracting me by kicking my houses and hotels everywhere with the tiny shoe. As revenge, I sat in Collin's lap and tickled Danielle as we both squirmed, causing Collin to fall onto his back and we all rolled around laughing. It was chaos.

I felt the presence before I heard or saw it.

Collin and I both quickly calmed down, and upon seeing her father enter the living room, so did Danielle.

"Hey, Dad." Collin said gruffly, taking my hand. I squeezed to assure him I was there for him. I could feel the tremors in his body starting slowly ,just at seeing as his dad.

"Collin." His father said. "What's going on here?"

"Sammy and I were just playing a game with Dane." Collin answered nervously. "It got out of hand, im sorry. I'll clean it up."

"You bet you will." he grumbled. He looked at me and his mouth twitched as if he might smile. "What's your name girl?"

"Samantha Uley." I said quietly. I felt Collin's shaking increase at my frightened tone. I squeezed his hand again to try and calm him down with the contact.

"And your mothers name?" he asked.

My throat tightened at the mention of her. "Jade. Her maiden name was Nelson before she took my fathers."

He studied me for a second more before erupting into a fit of laughter. "Collin, my boy. Don't be as stupid as I was!"

"Sir?" Collin asked confusedly. The shaking had stopped as a completely new expression took over his face.

"From ages sixteen to twenty four I dated Jade Nelson." He sighed. "When I proposed, she said no. Three months later she got pregnant with that Levi Uley and they had a shotgun wedding. I was broken hearted until your mother came along." He looked at Collin. "Like I said, boy. Don't be as stupid as I was and let her go to quickly."

"Yes, sir." Collin said, looking shocked. I felt that way too. Collin's dad and my mom? Wow.

"Clean this up." Mr. Grey reminded him, then looked at me. "And you and Danielle go get cleaned up for dinner."

I nodded as he left the room, looking at Collin in shock.

"My dad never laughs or smiles." Danielle stood up, smiling at me. "You must be magic."

~o~O~o~

After dinner, Collin finally showed me his room.

It was room was nice. The walls were tan, with pictures hanging up all over the place. I noticed several of the pack, his sister and brother, and me. It made me feel special that he had a picture of him with his arms around me on his bedside table. We were sitting on the couch in the living room, both not even looking at the camera as he snuggled his chin into the crook between my shoulder and neck. I had my eyes closed, and I remembered reeling in the warmth of his arms when Emily snapped the picture.

"This is the night you told me about imprinting." I smiled, picking it up. He placed an arm around my waist and smiled.

"Best night of my life." he said. "Well, at least for now."

"What's goon be the best night ever?"

"The night you agree to marry me." he placed his on top of my head. "The fact that you'll say yes will be even better than the wedding night."

I blushed. "How do you know I'll say yes?"

"Don't tease me." he muttered. "It's not a nice thing to do."

"Well, I'm just saying, a lot could change from now to the night you propose." I shrugged. Suddenly, he scooped me up and twirled me around, placing me on the bed. I giggled as he got down on one knee and grabbed something from his bedside table. He spoke softly. "When my dad was talking about proposing to your mom earlier, it made me nervous about what you might say someday." He showed me what he had been holding.

It was a ring. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

"Samantha Jade Uley." he said sincerely. He wasn't even. smiling. The only thing I could get from his face was love. "I love you. And even though we've only been together about a month, and we're only fourteen and fifteen, I know you're my soul mate." He winked quickly, making me giggle before he turned serious again. "I'm not very good with words, and you know that. But I can promise that I'll love you forever, somehow provide a safe place for you to live, and take of care of you no matter what may happen.

"So," he held up the ring. It was small, with a silver band and topaz diamond- my birthstone. "This isn't technically an engagement ring. My brother has that. This is my moms purity and promise ring that my father gave to her in high school. It was a promise to love her, and someday get her a real engagement ring. I want to get you one someday. But for now, I'm asking you to love me back and I want to know if you'll marry me someday in the future."

Tears had obviously welled up in my eyes as his speech took place. I smiled and Collin and let a few tears spill over, taking in a shaky breath. I wiped at my eyes, but the tears kept coming.

"Yes, Collin." I said quietly. "Yes, I will marry you."

He stared at for a second. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, I will. I love you." A few more tears spilled over and I let them as I tried to control my breathing.

Grinning like a fool, Collin slipped the ring on my left ring finger and I found that it fit perfectly. "Thank you." He said, leaning up and kissing my lips softly. I giggled against his lips and pulled him onto the bed with me. It wasn't really that hard. He was completely willing to comply.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed, losing myself. For a little while, my father hadn't ever abused me, my mother had never died, and Claire didn't have cancer. Everything was okay in the world because I was with Collin.

When we pulled apart, we lay on his bed, snuggled into each other. "Are you happy?" I asked.

He grinned again. "I told you the night you said you'd marry me would be the best night of my life. And it is. It always will be. I'm so incredibly happy that I can't even think straight. Though that may be from you kissing me so heatedly."

I giggled. "Who needs thinking straight anyways?" I pressed my lips to the space right above his ear, breathing a little bit on him. He shivered slightly and flipped me over so that he was on top of me.

"Or thinking at all?" and he pressed his lips to mine in an almost forceful way that I had never seen from Collin. I found it kind of hot to be honest, though I did like the sweet side of Collin.

As his fingers nested in my hair, I decided that I liked Collin's rough side. I really, really liked it.

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading my lovelies!**

**-Adrian May**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people, thanks for the lovely reviews! Here is an update-finally!**

**~o~O~o~**

"Claire!" I called down the hallway. She came walking towards the women's dressing room with a big smile on her face. Since the two of us weren't technically "The Bridal Party", Claire and I were overseeing the organization of things with some of the other wolves and few guest like Emily's Mom and brother, Sam's cousin, and a few more friends. It was a small Chapel wedding, but it would be lovely. Especially since it was snowing.

"What do you need?" Claire asked.

"Can you zip me up?" I said, turning. "I can't get the part towards the top."

"Sure." She said chirpily. Ever since she had talked to Quil a week before, she'd her eyes were always shining. And after such little time. Oh, the magic of imprinting!

Claire's dress was amethyst purple. It was long sleeved, with a v-neck, neckline, and an a-line shape. From the rib cage down to her knees, it was sheer fabric over white silk, and the top was purple silk. She wore little make up, white tights and boots with it, and a white smile. Her hair was in it's usual adorable bob with her bangs clipped back in a silver clip. She wore silver hoop earrings, and a small silver necklace that had a silver, old fashioned looking key hanging on it, the key embedded with tiny amethyst. The girl could dress up.

I wore my dress that we had picked out a month or so ago, with my strappy black heels. My hair hung down my back, my natural curls behaving for once. I wore the ring Collin had given me, a pair of dangly diamond earrings (partially fake!) and the necklace Collin had given me.

After Claire zipped up my dress, she helped me finish my make up, then I put on my strappy heels and we headed to make sure he decorations for the ceremony and reception were nice.

In the sanctuary, most of the wolves (save Paul and Jared) were setting up for the wedding. The place was decorated with blue and silvers buntings and draperies. Blue flowers were hung here and there in a nice fashion. At the beginning of the aisle, but the doors, a silver arch stood, blue twigs and lights laced through and around it. There were also candlesticks here and there, giving a romantic touch. It really did look like a winter wonderland.

In the reception hall, boys and the wedding designer walked around setting up. White curtains had been hung to cover all the walls, coming from the middle of the ceiling. It was supposed to have an outdoor, in a tent feel to it. Lights around the room were mostly blue, lighting up behind the curtains. White sheets covered the chairs around the table, with a silver bow wrapped around it to keep the sheet in place.

In a clear bowl of water, blue and white flower petals floated around, a small candle beneath the bowl. Blue napkins on silver rings sat on glass plates with the silverware placed properly on either side. Little note cards with names sat in front of the place settings. At the head table with the bride and groom, I sat directly next to Sam since I was his sister. Next was Paul because he was the Best Man. On Emily's side, her brother sat next to her, then Leah. We had decided it was a sibling on each side, then the Best Man and maid of Honor.

"Sammy Jade!" Embry called to me. I turned around with a smile on my tired face. Honestly, I think that the two people getting the most stress of the wedding was Leah and I. We were both constantly in Emily's company, and the nerves were making her crazy. Leah and I also had a slight suspicion of the something else causing her mood swings. We had been discussing it earlier in the week when we had the house to ourselves for a little while.

"_She's been eating a lot." Leah said._

"_She's dizzy all the time." I pitched in._

"_Heat flashes." Leah sighed. _

"_Gaining weight." I thought about how they had to make a few adjustments on her dress. _

"_Swollen ankles." Leah commented. "She hasn't work tennis shoes in forever, and all of a sudden, boom!"_

"_Mood swings." I grimaced, having gotten the bunch of Emily's angry and sad side. _

"_It all makes sense." Leah said. _

"_It might be the wedding nerves getting to her." I reminded._

"_That doesn't explain the morning sickness two weeks before the wedding." Leah said._

"_Very true." I sighed. "So you really think…?"_

"_Yeah, I do." Leah said._

"_Wow." I sighed. "Emily's pregnant."_

"Hey. Embry." I said. "What's up?"

"Quil and I were wondering when we were supposed to start filming." He asked. I had almost forgotten. Embry was video taping the ceremony.

"The second Destiny of Love starts to play." I said for the millionth time. "When it begins, press record and point the camera towards the doors. Film from then on, until the doors close after Sam and Emily leave the sanctuary to go to the reception. Then, Brady will tape the reception, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Okay." He nodded. "Do you want me to video a few pre-wedding snippets?"

I smiled at the suggestion. "Wonderful. But, come find me before you go to Emily's dressing room. I want to film that."

"Gotcha boss." Embry threw his signature grin and headed away. I then talked to Quil about timing of the music, and Seth and Brady about escorting people to their seats.

I met Claire in the kitchen as we made sure everything was going smoothly in there. We then sat behind the church on a bench, relaxing and getting a breath of fresh air.

"I never knew," Claire breathed deeply. "That the job we had was so stressful. We're supposed to know how everything goes and what will happen when, and who will do what, and exactly what the bride wants. I mean, we're only fourteen! And isn't that the maid of honor's job?"

"Leah is busy calming Emily down and fixing her up." I responded. "and Emily gave us the job because we're mature and able to handle it."

"I know." She grumbled. "But it's still exhausting."

"That I can agree with." I smiled. "I am so tired, it's not even funny."

"Exactly." She replied. Just as we both closed our eyes and sat in silence for a few minutes, Embry called. I flipped open Sam's phone that I had been carrying all day.

"Sam-may Jade!" he said loudly, making me flinch. "Ready to film Emily's pre-wedding film?"

"Yep." I said, sitting up chirpily. "Meet Claire and me outside the dressing rooms, we'll be there in a minute."

"See ya then."

I pouted most of the way to the dressing rooms. I wanted to be with Collin then. To be relaxing on the couch, curled up in his embrace. I was being slightly spoiled, yes, but it might be because of imprinting. I wanted to be with him right now, but he was busy setting up, and I was busy telling him how to set up.

Just as promised, Claire and I met Embry outside the dressing room, where he handed me the camera, telling me the battery was fully charged and would probably last an hour or two.

"Hey, Em." I said, walking in the room with the camera. She turned from where she was and rushed over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Hey, sweetie." She said. She also hugged Claire.

"Ready to be on camera?" Claire asked.

"I guess so." Emily said. "But I don't what the fun is in filming me getting ready.

"Don't be silly." I scoffed. "Everyone knows that all the good stuff happens in the girls dressing room. So, sit in that chair, crack open the champagne, and let's get started." 

She laughed and did as was told. I stood off to the side, filming the process of Leah doing her make up. She had a little bit of foundation and blush on her face, then barely a touch of grey eye shadow. She had some mascara, and was finished with clear lip gloss that she applied every now and then to keep her lips shiny. But the shocking part was that her scars were barely visible. Leah had made it so that she looked as if she barely had any make up on, but she probably had tons.

"Okay." Leah giggled, downing the last of her champagne, though she had had a few glasses. "Look in the mirror, Emily."

When Emily turned around, she gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Leah." She gently touched her face.

"Don't cry." Leah said, wrapping her arms around Emily from behind. She kissed Emily's hair and then pulled away. "Now, it's time for Sammy to do your hair."

Emily blinked a few times and then gently wiped under her eyes before smiling at me. I plugged in the curling iron and started brushing her hair.

"Seriously?" I said after a moment of silence. "I need some good music. Really good music. Otherwise, I can't work."

Rachel laughed before walking to the stereo and pressing play. Suddenly, Ke$ha started playing. I couldn't help but erupt into the laughter as we all started singing.

I pinned back the top half of Emily's hair so that I curl the bottom more easily. I sprayed her hair with curling spray, then began curling. After I curled each small strand of hair, I sprayed it again with the curling spray, then a little bit of hairspray. I let the bottom down, then repeated the process for the top half of her hair, all the while munching on small snacks and listening the latest music with all the girls. Leah cracked a bunch of jokes all the time, so we were all either eating, laughing, or singing.

After I finished curling Emily's hair, I sprayed it all one more time again. Once I tousled the hair a little bit, to give it a naturally messy but cute look, I opened a pack of bobby pins that had little studs on the end of each. I would twist each curl gently, then roll it around the pin and nestle into her head. It was a slow process, since I had made small curls, and Emily had a lot of hair. Once I had pinned them all up in a loose bun, we sprayed the bun some. I pulled a few shorter curls from her bangs out of her hair and let them fall slightly in her face to make I more natural. Then, after adding a white and blue flower clip, her hair was completed. (**picture of style on profile, look at the link!)**

Emily got up and went into the changing room where Leah and I helped her get without ruining her hair or make up. When the dress was on and prepared, we walked out of the changing room where we put on her jewelry and shoes (**picture on profile**) Her earrings and necklace were simple tear drop, light blue diamonds, and she looked more beautiful than ever. (**picture of them on profile**!)

Emily's brother, Scott, walked in just then. Scott was a tall, very buff man. He had been in the army for very long time and happened to inherit huge muscles. At twenty three, I had to admit he was gorgeous. He slightly bigger than Sam, but he didn't have gross muscles. They were still attractive. Very attractive.

"Emmy!" he exclaimed, dropping his bags on the floor. His flight had been delayed, so he got to the chapel a little late. She picked up her dress and rushed over, throwing her arms around his neck. He twirled her around and set her down, smiling widely at her. He looked up, and his eyes glanced around the room, stopping at Leah.

They looked at each other deeply, with shock, confusion, and adoration. Scott's eyes widened as he took in Leah's gorgeous frame, all dressed up and everything, and smiled slightly, Leah's widened eyes showing horror, yet relief.

Leah had imprinted on Scott.

**Sorry for the long wait, my moms computer got infected with six different viruses, one of them the Trojan horse, so im sorry but here I am with another upload after so long! Forgive me? **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Adrian May**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people, thanks for the lovely reviews! I changed a few things in this chapter, 'kay? Like how the Clearwater's died. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**~o~O~o~**

"So, who's the hot chick that ran out of the room when I got here?"

Scott and I stood outside the doors. Emily and Leah were arguing outside on the church steps, and I was trying to settle the confusion for Scott.

"That's Leah." I said quietly, covering my face with my hands.

"Clearwater?" his eyes widened. "No way. I grew up with her and Em. She looks way different."

"She's been through some changes." I said.

"Her hair…" he sighed. "It used to be so long, and gorgeous, and thick. It was one of the things that made me like her. Why did she cut it?"

"Most of her changes happened after her parents died," I said sympathetically.

"When did that happen?"

"Sometime towards March, maybe," I said. "I wasn't here when it happened, so I'm not really sure. We all try not to talk about it."

"She's so beautiful." he said. "Even more so then she used to be. She looks….bolder, and stronger."

"She is." I smiled. "Bolder and stronger than she was a few months ago, I mean."

"That's good." He said. "But why are her and Em arguing?"

I strained my ears with difficulty, using my oddly enhanced senses. It was difficult, but I made out enough.

"He has to go back to the army, Em." Leah was saying. "And he doesn't want someone broken and horrible and frigid like me."

"You are not any of that." Emily said kindly, but still firmly. "And you need to stop pitying yourself. Get over it, okay? He is just as broken as you. He cant go to back to the army because of his injury for one, and he's also had his heart broken. Just….be nice. Take it slow of course, but accept it. You've imprinted. And that's the way it is." That was when Emily turned and marched towards me.

"Tell everyone that we're ready." She said. "_Including_ my maid of honor."

"Gottit." I said and walked quickly back into the church. I told the sound man to start the song that the girls and I would walk to, then exactly ten seconds after Collin and I had taken our positions, that he needed to begin playing Destiny of Love, by Yiruma. When he began the track, people took their seats and everyone got ready. I made sure that all the girls walked down the line at the right moment before my turn came. Collin took his arms in mine and we walked in time to the music, just like I had practiced.

Everything was coming together.

When Emily walked down the aisle, I thought Sam might cry. He gasped when he took in her beauty, his face turning more adoring than I ever seen in it before.

And for the first time, Leah wasn't looking at Sam. She was looking at Scott, and he was looking at her.

It was perfect.

**~o~O~o~**

"Bridesmaid and groomsman, Rachel Black and Scott Jameson," the announcer said. Rachel and Scott walked arm in arm through the doors into the reception hall. "Kimberly Stone and Jared Thail." Kim and Jared walked through the doors. "Best Man and Maid of

Honor, Paul Walker and Leah Clearwater." They walked through. "And the guest of honor, Samantha Uley with her escort, Collin Grey." Collin and I walked through, greeted with claps and smiles. I took my place next to Paul, where Sam would soon be sitting on the other side of me. Scott and Leah were chatting quietly.

"Finally, the people we've all been waiting for…" Sam and Emily walked through the arch to meet a thunderclap of applause and cheers, people throwing confetti. "The bride and groom, _Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Uley_!"

Sam and Emily came and sat in their spots at the head table, and the waiters and waitresses began to serve the bread and salad.

After about an hour when all he courses had been served, we began the speeches. Though, instead of speeches, Emily, Sam, Leah, and Paul had to find a poem that fit the way they felt about each other, or for Leah and Paul, how they felt to see the closest people to them get married to the perfect person.

Emily stood up first when I handed her the microphone. "Hello everyone." She said almost tearfully. "Sam is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I think that this poem really says that, so, here goes." She picked up the paper and unfolded it, clearing her throat.

"_Never marry but for love;  
but see that thou lovest what is lovely.  
He that minds a body and not a soul  
has not the better part of that relationship,  
and will consequently lack  
the noblest comfort of a married life.  
Between a man and his wife nothing ought rule but love.  
As love ought to bring them together, so it is the best way  
to keep them well together.  
A husband and wife that love one another  
show their children that they should do so too.  
Others visibly lose their authority in their families by  
their contempt of one another, and teach their children to be  
unnatural by their own examples.  
Let not enjoyment lessen, but augment, affection;  
it being the basest of passions to like  
when we have not, what we slight when we possess.  
Here it is we ought to search out our pleasure,  
where the field is large and full of variety,  
and of an enduring nature; sickness,  
poverty or disgrace being not able to  
shake it because it is not under  
the moving influences of worldly contingencies.  
Nothing can be more entire and without reserve;  
nothing more zealous, affectionate and sincere;  
nothing more contented than such a couple,  
nor greater temporal felicity  
than to be one of them_"

Emily was crying by the end of it, and she softly kissed Sam when he stood up to recite his poem. He didn't say anything except his poem.

"_let me be your vacuum cleaner  
breathing in your dust  
let me be your ford Cortina  
i will never rust  
if you like your coffee hot  
let me be your coffee pot  
you call the shots  
i wanna be yours_

_let me be your raincoat  
for those frequent rainy days  
let me be your dreamboat  
when you wanna sail away  
let me be your teddy bear  
take me with you anywhere  
i dont care  
i wanna be yours_

_let me be your electric meter  
i will not run out  
let me be the electric heater  
you get cold without  
let me be your setting lotion  
hold your hair with deep devotion  
deep as the deep atlantic ocean  
thats how deep is my emotion  
deep deep deep deep deep deep  
i dont wanna be hers  
i wanna be yours."_

Emily was crying and smiling a bit. It was sort of funny, but extremely sweet.

Next was Paul. He stood up with a grin. "MY poem, is a toast of congratulations."

He took a dramatic deep breath and began.

"_Congratulations on the termination of your isolation and may I express an appreciation of your determination to end the desperation and frustration which has caused you so much consternation in giving you the inspiration to make a combination to bring an accumulation to the population_."

Everyone laughed at that and he raised his glass in toast, downing all off the wine in it. "Congratulations, guys. Thanks for getting married to the perfect people; each other."

Leah stood up. "Mine is not nearly as funny, but I hope it's sweet enough. Here we go."

"_On your joyful wedding day,  
You begin a brand new life.  
Friends and family give their gifts  
To joyful husband, blissful wife._

_But the greatest gift you'll ever get,  
A gift from heaven above,  
Is love forever, ending never,  
Everlasting love._

_You'll share life's joy and pleasure;  
You'll have plenty of that, it's true.  
But love is the real treasure  
For your new spouse and you._

_And if life hands you challenges,  
As it does to one and all,  
Your love will hold you steady  
And never let you fall._

_Your wedding day is full of joy;  
Tomorrow you cannot see.  
But one thing's sure for the two of you:  
The best is yet to be."_

"I hope you guys treasure your love and keep it going steady for as long as you live." She raised her glass in a small toast and took small sip.

And everyone clapped.

**Thanks guys!**

**-Adrian May**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, I've been trying to update more frequently, and I've had a little bit more free time lately, along with my moms computer being fixed, so I love you all and thanks for reviewing (if you review!)**

**Enjoy!**

**~o~O~o~**

I think my favorite part of the wedding was the dancing.

Emily and Sam obviously went first. They danced to "Stuck On You" Lionel Richie. It was sweet to see them both tear up as they talked quietly where no one could hear them on the dance floor.

Since Scott walked Emily down the aisle, he was going to dance with her in place of her father. They danced to "You've Got a Friend" by James Taylor. Sam and I joined them, since our mom wasn't here to dance with him, and we just combined the two dances. Sam and I chatted as we danced.

"Are you gonna be okay for a week without us?" he asked me.

"Duh." I said. "I'll have Leah with me. And you never know, maybe even Scott."

Sam grinned. "I have to admit, I was a bit surprised."

"A bit?" I said. "Only a bit?"

"I always knew she would imprint." He shrugged, then twirled me and brought me back around to him, where we turned, doing the funny little side step, back step, and all that. "I mean, the universe can't be so bad as to not give her someone."

"I think it was more of God couldn't let that happen to her." I said.

"When did you start believing in God?"

"When I met Collin." I admitted. "I know it's cheesy, but it's true. He convinced me that God made us for someone special. God made me fro Collin, and Collin for me. He made you and Emily for each other, and obviously Scott and Leah fro each other. In a way it's simple."

"I see what you're saying." He assured me. "And I believe it too."

That song ended, and Sam walked back to his seat. Emily and I stayed. The bridal party would be dancing to the "Cha-Cha Slide" and the guys to the Cupid Shuffle.

We lined up in a row, Leah, Claire, and I on one side of Emily, Kim and Rachel on the other. When we were dancing, we could hear our guys calling our names and we laughed, having a good time. When the guys danced, it was even funnier, as all the guys from the pack were up there. During one point, the guys circled around Quil and he started break dancing to the song. When it was finished, everybody cheered a lot of people sat back down, including Claire and I.

She was pale, so I gently touched her arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," she said. "Just tired. I think I'll rest for a good bit before I go out and burn up the dance floor with Quil. I'll have to have a lot of energy to keep up with him."

"Are you sure?" I said. "I know you don't wanna be pestered, but you look exhausted."

She waved me off. "I'm fine. Your boyfriend's heading this way, I'd hurry up and claim him before someone else does."

"I can claim him all right." I grinned and stood up as he walked over. When he out his hands on my waist, I kissed him in front of everyone. He looked a little shocked, but smile and pulled me onto the dance floor.

Time went by quickly and before I knew it, The Perfect Two by Auburn came on. Collin immediately dragged me to the dance floor and we danced in the center of the crowd. At the end of the song, Collin twirled me so that my back was to him and gently kissed my shoulder.

He whispered, "That's our song."

**~o~O~o~**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Emily asked Claire and I, kissing our cheeks.

"We'll be fine." I insisted. "We all can cook, Leah can home school, we wont have too many parties. Claire and I will be fine. See ya on Friday." We both kissed her cheeks and watched her and Sam climb into the getaway car and drive down the road, into the night.

"So," Leah said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep."

"Right there with ya." Claire yawned. "I'll see you peeps later." And she and Leah walked into the house.

Standing in my shorts, tank top, and robe, I looked at the ocean in the distance. It really was gorgeous, and I was relaxed sitting on the porch, listening to it and watching it. Soon enough, Collin got off of patrol and appeared next to me.

"Hey babe." He said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Hey." I said, leaning into him. "The snow clouds have cleared. You can see the moon for once."

"I guess it's just a good day, huh?" he said. I looked up at him.

"It sure is."

**END OF PART ONE**

**Okay, so this chapter is like crazy short, but the thing is, it's the end of part one, so the rest of the story will be part two! Awesome, right? **

**Anyhoo, review! Love you all! Thanks for reading!**

**-Adrian May**


	15. Chapter 15

_**PART TWO- PREFACE**_

"_The jury has decided, Samantha Uley will be under custody of Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Uley. Levi Uley Junior will be sentenced to a later decided amount of time in prison. Court dismissed." _

I wanted to dissolve into tears of happiness. I wouldn't ever have to see my father again.

I threw my arms around Sam and he laughed, spinning me around behind the table that we sat at. Emily was crying a bit as she approached me and hugged me tighter than ever, thanking God it was over with.

Claire walked up to me next, hugging me in a surprisingly strong hold for a cancer patient. The rest of the pack hugged me and we laughed all laughed. I made my way to the back of the crowd where Collin was leaning against the gate that separated the audience from the offenders and lawyers. He had a adoring look of relief and happiness as he took me in. I realized I was doing the same thing.

Before we started, I had memorized every bit of Collin to remember him, and he had memorized me in case something else happened and I moved away from La Push. He said he wouldn't have been able to say goodbye once he found out, so he wanted to remember me. But now, those weren't any worries.

He grinned and I grinned back, running over to him and giggling when he took me in his arms, spinning me around as Sam had done, except kissing me too. He kissed me repeatedly, happily, and joyfully on my lips, nose, forehead, cheeks, chin, and even one on my neck. HE kissed me hard on the lips one more time before keeping me still, though my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"You're staying," he said.

"I'm staying," I repeated. "And I love you."

"I love you more." He said, kissing me again.

For once, I didn't argue.

**~o~O~o~**

After we left the court house, everyone went to Joey's Pizza, where we celebrated. It was fun, doing nothing but eating and sitting in Collin's lap basically the entire time. I felt relief, and safe for the first time in a long, time, hoping my father would never haunt my dreams again. It was a late Christmas gift, but it was a gift nonetheless.

At home, Collin stayed overnight as usual, but we slept on the couch, watching movies all night. Claire was up all night with Quil in her room.

No, not like _that_, you perverts. All they do is talk and kiss. Gosh.

"Is there anything that you haven't told me yet?" Collin asked we lay across the couch, tangled up in each others arms.

"I don't think so." I looked up at him with a questioning look. "Why?"

"Because I need to be sure I know everything about you." He said, focusing on my eyes as he always was.

"But you do, silly." I told him. "You know that. You know more than anyone else."

"I don't know," he said. "But I feel like I have to be sure. Like I know everything about you, every big detail, every small detail, every medium detail, everything. I'm no sure why, but I have to know. Its something that's digging at my insides right now, making me think hard to make sure I know all about you."

"I don't know what you're going on about," I said softly, smiling at him in the darkness. "But I am positive I've told you everything about me that I know about myself and my heart and my mind. And honestly, there's only one thing you really truly need to know."

"What?"

"That I love you." I said, leaning up and kissing his lips softly. He sighed and kissed me back. His hands wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer, our chest pressed against each other. His touch was tender and soft, his fingers dancing along my skin happily.

"And I love you more."

"I know."

"_What_?"

I laughed and pecked his lips lightly. "I surrender. You win the never ending game. I love you with every part of me and as much as I can possibly love someone. But I've finally accepted that you might love me more."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you."

"How can you not?"

Collin laughed, pulling me closer to him for another kiss.

**How's it going right now?**

**-Adrian May**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright lovelies, part two will be set farther into the future, 'kay? So, here it is and enjoy!**

_Wake up in the morning, feeling like P Diddy,_

_Grab my glasses, im out the door, _

_Im gonna hit the city._

"SHUT UP!" I yelled from my room, putting a pillow over my face.

"Come on, Sammy!" Embry yelled back from the living room. "This isn't the way you wanna wake up every morning?"

I groaned and got out of bed, marching down the hallway.

"Embry Call," I seethed through my clenched teeth. "You are a man now. A twenty year old man."

"Your point?" he asked. I picked up my History book and threw it at him.

"Start acting like one," I said when he caught it. Damn werewolf reflexes. "You are the most annoying and immature werewolf in the world. No one that breathes on this planet, even a vampire, is as annoying and arrogant and obnoxious as you!"

"Embry," Collin set his face in his hands. "We've told you to leave her alone when she's….you know. Why cant you get that?"

"Because she has no sense of humor," he said defensively. "She's kind of bitchy when she's on it, actually."

"Now you've done it." Brady threw his hands up in the air as Collin and I both lunged for Embry. We tackled him at the same time. Collin punched him in the nose, earning a satisfying crack from it, while I yanked his hair.

Jacob and Quil pulled us off of him, as my hands clawed out to get Embry. I noticed he had ripped skin down his arm, looking as if I had scratched it extremely hard. Though it was healing quickly, I was still happy with the result.

"Ever call her that again and I'll break your neck next time!" Collin threatened.

My man always was true to his word. The first time Embry called me bitch, Collin threatened to throw him into a tree. When it resulted to Collin having to do that, he said the next time he would punch his nose. And since Embry called me that for the third time, Collin held true to his word. He broke his nose.

"Why do you do this?" Jacob asked as he held my arms behind my back.

"Because it's fun watching her get pissed," Embry laughed. "I love annoying her. I mean, sometimes I think she's a werewolf she gets so worked up."

"And you like getting injured by Collin?"

"It's funny to watch how pissed he gets to, in all his imprint protectiveness. Though I could do with out regularly having to put my nose back into place." Another few cracks and his nose was the way it should be, though blood was drying on his face.

I jerked away from Jacob and glared at everyone in the living room; Claire and Quil, Jake and Laura, Brady and Catie, Seth and Anna, and especially Embry.

"If any of you wake me up again, I don't give a crap if some of you are werewolves, I will permanently damage you." I turned and stocked out of the living room and back into my room.

Hey guys, I'm back. It's Sammy Jade again, or just Sammy. I'm now eighteen years old and still in love with Collin.

Emily, Sam, and I moved into a new house when Emily was five months pregnant with twins Melissa and Michael. It was a pretty large house, and I had basically all of the downstairs to myself. Where multiple rooms and a bathroom, along with where maybe an office would be, was something all connected, almost like a loft. My bedroom was huge, and so was my bathroom, and I had my own little reading room. It was tiny, but surrounded by bookshelves, a fireplace, and a large reading chair in the middle of the room. With sunny yellow walls and bright furniture, it had been my safe haven for the past three years.

But down the hallway from my bedroom, was the living room, the dining room, the den, and the kitchen. Unfortunately, the wolves loved the living room, which was closest to me. I was often of sleep at seven o'clock in the morning.

A year after the twins were born, Emily had another little set of twins, Aaron and Amelia. She laughed when they came out twins, swearing on her life that she was completely done with having children the rest of her life.

Jared and Kim got married right out of high school and had a little baby boy a year after that, who was named Joel, quickly followed a year later by baby Jasmine. We all told Jared to leave Kim alone, and as far as we know she isn't pregnant again. _As far as we know_.

There was also another major change I guess I should let you know about. You'd probably be angry with me if I didn't.

**~o~O~o~**

I was walking through the woods, running and trying to get back into shape in February a year ago. I hadn't realized how far I had gone until I got to the river. The treaty line. Deciding to say, Ahh what the hell?, I leaped gracefully across the river by jumping from rock to rock. It wasn't has hard, since I didn't do it in one long jump. While I was over the treaty line, I ran into some trouble.

I came across a vampire, who thought I smelled particularly delicious. All my years of dealing with vampires never helped me get used to them, because I had never been personally targeted. So, I stood petrified and unsure of what to do as the vampire teased me by picking up my hair and stroking it, sniffing it, pricking my finger on a branch to cause blood to come. He licked the blood up, but didn't start sucking on it to completely kill me. He was enjoying his time.

When he made a bigger cut, causing him to go into a frenzy and begin sucking on my arm, he was so lost in my blood and screaming that he didn't notice another vampire coming up behind him and ripping his head off. I was dizzy and tired, but I barely made out adorable brown curly hair and gold eyes.

"Isn't there always one," he muttered before ripping off his black shirt. He tied it around my arm tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. He scooped me up in his arm and next thing I knew, I thought I was flying into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, a girl who looked about my age sat in a chair next to my bed, along with the curly haired vampire.

"You," I sat up quickly, which was a god idea. My head spun and I felt the blood drain from my head.

"Who there," the girl said, catching me as I tried to stand up. She helped me back onto the bed and put a few pillows behind my back.

"Who are you?" I said, my throat feeling dry. The curly haired man chuckled as the blonde girl gave me some water.

"Emmet Cullen," the man said with a lazy grin. "and this is my smoking' hot wife Rose."

"Hi," the girl said. It dawned on me that she was a vampire too. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty crappy," I said. I looked down at my stitched up arm. "Oh shit. That wasn't a dream."

"Not at all," Emmet said. "I was hunting when I came across the other dude trying to kill you."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Who fixed my arm."

"Our dad, Carlisle," Rose said nicely. I remember Jacob telling me she was a nasty vampire that didn't like anyone. Why was she being nice to me?

"Oh," I said as another man walked into the room. God, he was gorgeous. If I didn't have Collin, I would totally be fantasizing over this fine man. Or Emmet. He was pretty hot too.

_But his grin and mischievous look reminded me of Paul too much, so I would probably put myself on hold when it came to him._

_Oh my god. I am such a teenage girl. Thinking about hot vampires when I have a sexy werewolf who im attached to fro life. _

_Collin! Oh my god! What if he doesn't know where I am? What about Sam? And Emily? Oh, this is so not good. _

"Do you ramble this much out loud?" Edward walked into the room with Renesmee like a monkey on his back. "You're thoughts are quite entertaining."

"Don't you dare repeat them," I said fiercely, no matter how weak I felt. "Or vampire or not, I will kill you. Or maybe get my boyfriend to do it."

"You are an interesting creature," he said thoughtfully, looking at me.

"Creature?" I snapped. "Really? I'm the fullest human in the room, and you're calling me a creature? God, Jacob was right. You _are_ an ass."

"I think I'm beginning to like her," Emmet chuckled and even Rose smiled. The blonde man wore an amused look and came over to check on me, removing an IV I just realized had been put into my arm while I was asleep.

"Well, Miss. Uley," he said. "I'm Carlisle, and though you lost a good bit of blood, you'll be fine."

"Can I go home now?" I said.

"Of course," he said. "Emmet and Rose said they would take you on their way to Canada."

Twenty minutes later, I was in the backseat of a red convertible. The entire way there, Emmet actually made me laugh and smile and Rose and I bonded over the fact that we were both in love with Leonardo Di'Caprio. It was weird. It was like they were humans, just a lot prettier. When we were across the La Push line, a beautiful light brown wolf and a russet colored one were running along side the car. Emmet pulled it over and we all walked into the woods.

After Collin had phased and out on shorts, he came out from behind the trees to quickly lift me off the ground and cradle me to his chest, falling to the ground as she shook.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he said into my hair. "Carlisle called and told us what happened about twenty minutes after we realized you should be back. I've never felt worse in my life. You have to promise to never ever do that again. Please."

"Collin," I took his chin in my hand, having him focus on me, even with the other three people looking at us. He wasn't crying, but pain and panic were alive in his eyes. "I'm sorry. IT wont happen again. I was stupid, it was my fault. Just be glad Emmet was there."

It took a moment for Collin let me out of his lap so I could go thank Rose and Emmet.

"It was a pleasure," Rose said, slipping a piece of paper in my hand. "You're one of the few humans I actually like, so call me sometime and we'll hang out."

"Totally," I said. "Maybe you can help me babysit."

Her eyes lit up.

"Thanks Emmet," I actually hugged him. He hugged me back, giving me a grin.

"It was cool," he said. "Nice to have someone to embarrass and make fun of now that Bella's a vampire. And remember, ride safely. Tell your man the same thing."

I blushed, remembering the Collin comment he made in the car earlier. Rose hit him as they walked away, getting into the car. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry of embarrassment as Jacob and Collin understood the joke. Collin looked pissed, but Jacob and Emmet were laughing. You could hear Emmet's laugh even after he left.

"I hate vampires," Collin growled. I grinned and stood on my tip toes to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love them."

**~o~O~o~**

"Sammy!" Kim's voice called from outside my door. "Wake up girlie! It's our turn to babysit."

I groaned and stood for the second time this morning. "I'll be out there in twenty minutes." I showered, changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, and then applied a bit of make up before leaving my room.

"Auntie Sammy!" Three year old Melissa, or "Lissa" called out, running to me. "Mikey's being mean!"

I scooped her up in my arms. "What did he do this time sweetheart?"

"He bit me," she said, showing me her hand, which, indeed, did have bite marks on them.

"Michael," I said sternly, bending down to his height. He hid behind his hands.

"Yes, Auntie?" he said sweetly.

"Did you bite Lissa?" I asked. He shook his head and I raised my eyebrows high. "Are you sure about that?" he nodded. "Michael. If you bit your sister, I want you to tell me the truth."

He sighed. "Yes. But she took my truck!"

"Lissa," I sighed. "What did Mommy say about taking Michael's stuff?"

She looked like she would cry. "But it isn't fair! I don't have one!"

"Time out both of you," I ordered, pointing to their designated corners. They both pulled the trembling lips but I shook my head and pointed. They reluctantly crawled onto their stools and both sucked on their sums. I decided to deal with that later.

It was quiet when Emily and Sam walked in with Kim.

"Ready to go?" Kim asked. "Because I want you at the house right now if you can make it this quiet." She wiped at her eyes. "We really need you."

Kim was going through something called post-partum depression. Surprisingly, she had come to me when it really hit a couple months after Jasmine was born.

"_I don't know what's wrong with me," she cried into her hands. "I'm tired. Im agitated. I snapped at Jared the other day and didn't feel bad about it. And it doesn't help that he doesn't even touch me anymore. He's so distant with the stress of the baby now. Things aren't supposed to be like this. I thought the imprinting would save this crap from him being an asshole."_

"_Sweetheart," I said, stroking her hair. "He may have imprinted on you, but he's still a man. He doesn't have the same nurturing qualities that you do. He won't be able to handle things they way you can."_

"_I'm just unhappy," she said. "It wasn't like this with Joel. It was easy."_

"_Did you want this baby?" I said. "Did you want Jasmine to be born?"_

"_I don't know," she admitted. "I wanted to take it slow. We thought it would be okay if we just had some fun. We didn't know that it could happen so quickly." She heaved a sob. "We were way to young to have kids."_

"_How about this," I said. "I'll babysit every weekend, and you and Jared get away for awhile. That sound good?"_

_She looked up at me and took a long, deep, shaky breath. "That sounds great."_

**How's it going right now?**

**-Adrian May**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight**

I rocked Jasmine to sleep in her nursery as Joel slept soundly in the room next door. I had the baby monitor next to me on the little table, but all I heard were some snores.

Jasmine cuddled further down into my arms, yawning with her small little mouth. Her green eyes—Jared's eyes—looked up at me in wonder, blinking fast. I started to trace her facial features. Eyes, outline of her head, eyebrows, nose, lips, chin, her entire face. While repeating this, I began to sing softly.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

Soon, Jasmine's soft, adorable snores came and I stood up carefully, still rocking myself from side to side. I placed her gently in her crib and took both her's and Joel's monitors into the guest bedroom. I started a bubble bath, feeling drained of any energy whatsoever. Right before I got into the bath, Jared called.

"Hello?" I said, rubbing my face.

"Hey, Sammy," Jared said. "How are the kids?"

"Asleep," I said. "I sang the mockingbird song for Jasmine, and she fell asleep. That's the right one, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said. "And you changed it from Mama to Daddy, right?"

"Yes I did," I yawned. "I always do."

"Thank you so much," he said. "for doing this. Kim's relaxed a little bit since we got here. It's helping to get away."

"It would also help," I said. "If you kissed her every now and then, showed that you actually loved her. She doesn't want you guys to grow apart. And since you're now on break, I think that you should be spending more time at home. She misses working. If she went back at least twice a week, it would make her feel way better."

"It's just frustrating," he said. "It's too much to have me going to school in Port Angeles, her taking online classes, trying to support a family, and still find time fro each other. I mean, this weekend is for her to have some time alone, right?"

"No," I said. "That would be if you suggested her going back to work. Then she could have some alone time, away from everything else. The past weekends, this weekend, and future weekends, are for you to spend time with each other."

"I see what you're saying," he said. "So can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"There isn't any internet here," he said. "Can you get online for me and book a hotel room for next weekend, somewhere that the sun shines?"

"Alright, hold on," I walked a room over to the office and got online. When it was loaded, I looked up some places in California. "Okay, there aren't very many cheap hotels that looked….clean, but the owner of a vineyard in Napa is renting out a cottage on the land for an entire week."

"Is there anything else in there?" he said. "Like, is it a package deal or something."

I scrolled down. "You'll have a personal driver and tour guide that will take you all over the most romantic places in Napa, you'll do some wine tasting and I think a bit of sightseeing, it's really pretty. And the sun shines."

"What the hell," he said. "Why not? I'll surprise Kim."

After working out some of the finer details, over the phone, I booked a flight, booked the cottage for in two weeks they'd go there, and settled everything else.

"You should be an assistant for someone," Jared said, laughing. "At like, a big office. You're really good at this."

"Well," I said. "I'll see what I can do about that later, when Collin and I are in Seattle."

Yes, you heard correct. Collin and I were going to move to Seattle in the fall, so we could both attend Seattle U. It was funny to think that we were leaving La Push for an entire school year. I never would have guessed it. I felt like I had just arrived at Sam's house for the first time, and that Collin had just imprinted on me. I felt like Emily wasn't pregnant and Leah was still single. Everything was just happening so fast, I almost don't remember everything.

Anyways, we're going to get an apartment close to campus together and live there for the next four years until we graduate. I'm actually really nervous, but I cannot wait.

After I got off the phone with Jared, I took the baby monitors into the bathroom that ran off the guest bedroom, and I sank to my nose in the bubble bath I had created. I instantly felt soothed by it and began slowly playing a song by Yiruma in my head.

After my bath, it was about one clock. The kids had fallen asleep at about twelve thirty, so I always got to bed late. But tonight, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, unable to just close my eyes and sleep. I knew what the solution was, but it wouldn't at the house until three o'clock.

And at three o'clock, Collin slipped into the bed behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hello to the love of my life."

I sighed. "Finally. Did you guys catch the vampire?"

"I sure did," he said, kissing the space below my ear. "Brady and I really do make a good team when it comes to killing vamps."

"Well, that's good," I said. "But I missed you. If you hadn't been sleeping with me for four years, I would be able to sleep without a goodnight kiss.." he kissed my lips. "Or without being wrapped up in your arms…" he turned me over and wrapped both arms around me in a comfortable embrace. "And I would even be able to sleep without having my head under your chin." He set his chin right above my head, and it fit perfectly. "Yet, because you've done this so many times, I cannot."

"Are you complaining?"

"Of course not."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Well, I'm here now. Go to sleep."

Even before he spoke, I already was.

**~o~O~o~**

At work on Monday, after Jared and Kim had gotten back, Rosalie walked into the library. I was stacking books when she came in, and I waved her over.

"Hey," she said, smiling at me. "What's up?"

"Wishing I had super speed," I mumbled. "It makes me crazy. Stacking books is like, the only thing about the job that I hate. Especially because of how moronic people can be."

"Let me guess," she said. "They stack Shakespeare with Carlson?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I worked in a library in the seventies," she said in a low voice. "This was my job when I first started."

"Yuck," I said. "So, what's new with you?"

"Alice is dragging me to Seattle," she said. "For shopping. I'm figured having some company would be nice. Wanna come?"

"Uhh, yes," I said. "What time?"

"Now."

"Oh. I don't think I can get off work. My boss is a little….."

"Is he a guy?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I raised an eyebrow back. "Why?"

"Pack up your stuff," she winked. "I've got this." I watched her walk over to wear my boss was. He looked up at her and I could literally see him swallow and hear his hormones raging.

In two minutes, Rosalie and I were in the red convertible, Renesmee and Alice in the backseat while they planned which shops they would go to. Before we got far, my phone vibrated in my pocket. My heart fluttered when I saw that it was Collin.

"Hello," I said.

"Why aren't you at work?" Collin exclaimed, sounding angry. "Where are you? Are you alone?"

By now, I was used to this. "Collin, I'm shopping with bloodsuckers." Rosalie nudged me with her elbow, giving me playful glare. I smiled in return and she simply relaxed into her seat, rolling her eyes. "Why are you so worried?"

He sighed. "You're safe with Rosalie and Alice."

"What's going on babe?" I asked.

"I don't know how to tell you…."

"What's going on?"

"Kim and Claire are missing."

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! WRITERS BLOCK ATE AWAT MY WRITING ABILITY!**

**When I got online and saw I had a hundred reviews, I knew I needed to write more, so here it is. Hope this satisfies everyone, let me know if you have any ideas.**

**-Adrian May**


End file.
